


Long Goodbye

by Reiwyn



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwyn/pseuds/Reiwyn
Summary: Corporal Damon Baird only ever wanted a simple life. Wake up, kill some grubs, fix shit and go to sleep.This would be possible if it wasn't for one Sergeant Marcus Fenix and an interfering friend with good intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so bare with me. I had an idea and wrote it down only to have it morphed into this multi-chapter story. Figured I'd post the first few chapters see what you guys think. Positive criticism welcome and any mistakes pointed out would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Anvil Gate  
Present Day

"Alright Baird, Cole you go find reinforcements. Sub or no sub we'll be screwed if we don't get some back up. We need transport, weapons and anyone that can fight." Marcus moved to the front of the truck and Damon quickly turned around heading in the opposite direction. He hated it when the original delta squad split up, an occurrence that was becoming more regular as of late. "Ok let's roll."

He heard Cole jogging to catch up with his fast pace, "I know one place we can look."

"I'm not going back there." Damon quickly said knowing exactly where Cole was referring to.

"Come on, baby! It won't be that bad."

"You weren't the one stripped of rank and told you'd die following some other assholes orders." Damon snapped.

He was stopped by Cole's solid grip on his shoulder but didn't turn to face him. "They'll be alright."

"You can't know that for sure. We should be the ones with them not.." He told himself to shut up, now wasn't the time or place for such thoughts.

"You need to tell him." 

Damon threw Cole an incredulous look, "Did you just miss where they drove off without us? The two happy couples don't need us there to intrude on their 'date night'." 'He doesn't need me.' He left unsaid feeling hopeless and bitter. 

Cole looked around before pulling him to the side where they wouldn't be over heard. "There's something else bothering you."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Damon crossed his arms defensively, but Cole waiting him out. It took less then a minute for Damon to break slumping against the nearby wall. "Alright! Fine!" There had been something bothering him for awhile now, but he didn't know what he could do about it. "Have... have you noticed that..." Damon trailed off, what if he was imagining things or worse what if his suspicions were right?

Cole nodded at him to continue remaining silent, which sort of freaked Damon out even more. Swallowing nervously he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Have you noticed Marcus doesn't pair us together anymore?" He took a deep breath seeing Cole frowning, "I mean him and I." He quickly added.

"Yeah, I've noticed." 

"Do you... do you think he knows?" Damon asked quietly, looking at his feet. When no answer came he looked over at Cole seeing only understanding. Cole knew the truth,

Cole had always known...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nassar Memorial Park  
Flashback

"Asshole." Damon muttered angrily, still seething over Fenix's little speech a few minutes ago. He looked over the APC's engine seeing if anything needed adjusting while they waited for Fenix and Santiago to return. Or more likely the Brumack to catch up and kill them all.

Damon cursed as his hand slipped in the engine oil resulting in a deep gash to the side of his palm. Grabbing a somewhat clean rag from his belt he awkwardly wrapped it around the wound tying it off tightly. Not perfect but it'd have to do. 

Bloody Fenix! He couldn't even think for himself had to ask 'Anya' for advise every five minutes. Probably just trying to get in her pants, Damon thought, frowning. He heard Cole shifting anxiously as gunfire sounded nearby.

"You know you can tell me anything and I wouldn't judge, right?" Damon looked over at Cole who continued to scan they're surroundings for any sign of the Brumack.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Damon huffed out angrily, as he continued to look over the APC.

"You have a thing for our fearless leader."

Damon froze for a second before forcing himself to relax "What Fenix? Are you insane! I can't stand the fucking bastard!" He stopped for a moment before quickly adding, "Besides, I like women, you know tits and shit."

Cole snorted. "You can't fool the Cole Train, baby! In all the time we've known each other not once have you shown so much interest in something that wasn't mechanical." 

"That's cause he's a reckless idiot that will end up getting us killed." He could feel Cole staring at him, "Now if you don't mind I'm trying to concentrate." Cole snorted again. "Do you need a tissue or something?"

Cole laughed, "I'm just saying, you two get in each other's faces A LOT an-"

"I told you to drop it!" Damon spoke loudly over Cole.

"- the sexual tension alone! I mean-"

"Cole, shut up!" Damon snapped, glaring angrily at him. Cole raised his hand in surrender slowly stepping away finally leaving Damon in peace.

About 10 minutes of blessed silence later Damon stepped back from the APC rubbing at his injured hand as it started to cramp. "You know it'll scar if you keep doing that."

Damon rolled his eye, "Yes, mu-"

"Marcus satellite update shows Nassar Park crawling with locust activity. There's an alternate route, but you'd have to backtrack to the bridge." Control's voice crackled over the comm interrupting him.

"No time. Baird, you copy this?" Fenix replied, talking to him like he hadn't been chewing him out earlier.

Damon tapped on his comm, "Don't we have a train to catch?"

"Coordinate with control, get to those lines. We'll clear the park and meet you there." Fenix said annoyed, turning off the comm on his side.

"We're on it." Damon sigh, grabbing his lancer. "Okay Control, where do we need to go?"

He half listened as Anya read off directions, focusing on their surroundings as he and Cole started walking back the way they had come in the APC. "Copy that, Control. Delta-Two out." He clicked off his comm.

"Whoo! You hear that bitches! Delta-Two's coming for yo' ass!" Cole yelled in excitement cocking his shotgun. Damon let him take point knowing from experience not to get between Cole and his 'bitches' when he was this amped-up.

They'd only walked a couple of blocks when they heard it, a distant roar, the Brumack had arrived. Shit, they were so screwed! Bloody Fenix! He thought, tightening the hold on his gun until the cut on his hand started to ache.

"Have you thought about approaching him?" Cole spoke up nearly giving him a heart attack. Damon looked at him in confusion before it hit him.

"You wanna talk about that now!" He said incredulous and Cole just shrugged. Damon checked to make sure his comm was off before looking at Cole warily. "Why are you so interested, anyway?"

"Because we're brothers and I got ya back." Cole said, like it was obvious.

Damon sighed, "Look, it doesn't matter. I'm fairly certain he's got something going on with Anya." 

"I think with our lives you gotta live life to the fullest, baby. You never know."

Damon snorted, "I'd prefer my last moments not being beaten to death tha-" He was cut short by another roar, this one a lot closer then the last.

"You think I'd let that happen?" Of course, Cole would want to continue their conversation. 

"Do we really need to talk about this now?" He stressed the last word frowning when Cole remained silent. He hated it when Cole was like this knowing he'd not drop the subject till he was satisfied. "Look if I tell you the truth will you drop it?" He asked shooting him a look. Cole nodded. 

Damon sighed, kicking open a door as they hit a collapsed building blocking the road. Saying it out loud would be admitting it to himself, as well, as Cole. He hadn't been allowing himself to even think about the possibility. "Yes, okay! Yes I like him! But no I will not and never will do anything about it because life is a bitch and I'm certain there's no chance in hell he'd ever return my feelings. Earlier is clear proof of that." When he was met with only silence he risked another look at Cole who stared at him in disbelief. "What?" Damon snapped, fidgeting.

Cole's look turned sad before he shook his head. "I may not agree, but it's your life." Pausing while Damon took that in before continuing, "That being said, if you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here."

Damon was stunned as Cole turned away. "Hey, Gus?" A slight incline of his head let Damon know he was listening, "Thanks, man."

"Anytime, baby."

Damon pointed to the stairs, "Might be an idea to see if we're getting closer." Cole nodded, taking two steps at a time while Damon climbed them like a normal person. They found a room with half the wall missing and Damon took a critical look at their surroundings spotting Marcus and Dom emerge from another building. 

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Yo, what's up!" Cole greeted them as they looked up.

"Gotta be close to those power lines. Can you see anything up there?" Fenix asked, looking at Damon.

"I think so. Just up ahead. Across the park by that old theatre." Damon points in the direction they were heading.

"Move out and get Jack to start the repairs. We'll meet you at the power lines." At the mention of his name Jack fazed into site floating over to them.

"Grubs!" They all turn sharply to look as Santiago called out the warning.

"Whoo! It's game time, baby!" Cole whooped beside him opening fire.

They worked together clearing most of the area when Fenix called out. "Baird, we've got this. Find those power lines."

"You got it." He replied glancing one last time at Fenix before following Cole. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter with more Baird POV backstory but not to worry the next one will have stuff set after the war. Hope you enjoy!

Aboard the UIR  
Present Day

Damon felt uneasy as he looked out at the ocean rubbing at the scar on his hand. A nerves habit he'd picked up a few years ago. Cole had filled him in about Anya's strangeness over Comms after their last contact with Delta a few minutes ago. Something was definitely not right and he couldn't help but kick himself for not insisting they go with them. 

He watched the island come into sight and heard Cole's voice calling to him from bellow. "Time to go, Baird! We got some grubs to kill. Whoo!" 

Damon shook his head turning to head for the raven. He knew Cole was just as anxious to get to Delta as he was so wasn't surprised to see him already boarded, waiting with Jack.

Cole took him in and raised an eyebrow silently asking if he was ok, Damon nodded stepping in next to him. Before they could take off though a loud boom pierced the air and they both looked towards the island seeing black smoke rising into the sky.

Damon leaned forward into the cockpit, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He barked at the pilot who nodded commanding the raven into the air.

"Anya to Cole. Baird? Anyone receiving?" 

"Hey, we heard that explosion five klicks out. Havin' fun?" Damon responded quickly before Cole had a chance.

"Baird, where are you?"

"We're inbound, baby! The navy's here! Whoo!" Cole yelled over the sound of the rotter blades.

"Bloody hell, they found the UIR. It's a Gorasni ship!" Sam's astonished voice came over the comm.

"Yeah, we havin' a reunion with our ol' indie buddies, baby! Time for a grub-stompin' party! You ready to roll? Whoo!" Damon lent out of the raven trying to find Delta as Cole talked.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Damon instantly felt himself relax at Marcus' voice. Catching site of them he lent back in to direct the pilot.

As they touched down Damon tap on the bot waking it. "Come on, Jack." It hovered behind them as they leapt out and walked over to Delta.

"Y'know I was expecting bouquets. A band, maybe-somethin'-" Damon looks to Cole and shares a nod in agreement before realising something. "Hey... where's Dom and Dizzy?"

"Dizzy's taken the submarine off shore. Dom..." Marcus shook his head, "Dom didn't make it." 

Damon felt a cold shock rush through him and turned away. "Oh, fuck no." 

"Somebody's gonna pay. Somebody's gonna fuckin' pay!" Cole yelled angrily stepping up to Marcus.

"He got us this far. Let's finish it." Marcus replied calmly turning to the others. "Sam, Jace-get back to the ship and help 'em out. They need intel on where to land troops."

"But, Marcus... you need us here, with you. We-"

Marcus interrupted Jace, "It's not negotiable, people-ship out."

Jace and Sam looked at each other in disbelief before walking towards the raven. Damon quickly spoke up stopping Sam, "Hey, uh... Sam. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah... you, too, Baird." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before turning back to Marcus.

"Okay, we're heading for the main tower. This is where it ends. One way or another." That being said Marcus walked off, Cole and Anya following close behind but Damon hung to the back needing time to process without the others seeing. Something was definitely off with Marcus' eerie calm. If it had been him in Marcus' place and Cole had died... Damon shook his head. There's no way he could continue on so quickly like nothing had happened.

"So you got Jack running again, huh? Nice job we're going to need him." Marcus' voice brought him out of his thoughts and he saw Marcus glance back at him.

"Yeah. He's got a few new tricks to show you, too."

A raven flew passed them and Marcus pressed two fingers to his comm, "Roger that zero-six."

With Marcus' focus again drawn elsewhere Damon allowed his thoughts to turn back to Dom. He couldn't believe it, it just didn't seem real. Feeling a deep pain in his chest Damon struggled to swallow as his throat felt to tight. Sure to begin with he and Dom had, had their differences but after Cole had explained something's to Marcus and Dom (much to his annoyance and protest) they slowly became friends, even brothers in arms. He could still see the look on Dom's face after He and Marcus had found out the truth...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomb of the Unknowns  
Flashback

Damon was officially freaking out. Their new 'friends' had been gone for hours.... okay, so maybe it was more like 20 minutes, but still! For all he knew they'd up and abandoned them. What if the Berserker was still in here with them, they'd have no way of protecting themselves. The assholes took the only thing that could kill it with them.

Damon gripped his gun tighter as a load bang came from a room close by. "This is bullshit!" He whispered to Cole.

"Chill, baby. They'll be back." Cole replied way to loudly in Damon's opinion.

"Keep it down!" 

Cole just shrugged seeming completely at ease with the situation but Damon had known him way to long to be fooled. Cole was holding his gun just as tightly and his eyes never stopped scanning their surroundings.

"Who were those assholes, anyway?" Damon had to admit he was curious and if he was going to die at least he could go out with some answers.

"Private Fenix and Santiago, I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know, baby. Only known 'em for about an hour." Damon nodded before something occurred to him.

"It wasn't Marcus Fenix was it?" Cole nodded. "Holy shit!" Damon said flinching when his voice echoed of the walls around them. Cole looked at him confused and Damon shook his head in disbelief, "You have no idea who he is, do you?"

"Uh, no. Should I?" 

"Marcus Fenix was considered a hero few years back, hell they even gave him an Embry Star but one day it just changed. Command branded him a coward stripping him of his rank and threw him in prison for 40 years." Damon snorted. ''How quickly the COG turn on their own."

"How do you know all this?" 

Damon smirked, "Got bored one day and decided to hack Command, see what dirty little secrets I could find. Didn't get ver-"

"Hey, Cole. Baird. It's all clear." Fenix's voice came over the comm interrupting him.

Cole grinned, "See, baby? Cole told you they'd get the job done!"

"Actually you said they'd comeback for us, completely different." 

Cole just rolled his eyes as they walked through a smashed doorway. Damn these guys were destructive did they leave anything unbroken?

Exiting the tomb Damon had to hold his hand up blocking out the sun as his eyes adjusted to the bright surroundings. Right in front of them was the dead Berserker still sizzling from the hammer strike. Cole shot him a meaningful look which Damon chose to ignore. They walked over inspecting it, Cole nudging it with his gun.

"Control, this is Delta. Come in." Fenix said, talking into his comm facing away from them.

"Sorry buddy, looks like you'll have to find another date to the dance." Damon said mournfully to Cole. Barely noticed as Santiago joined them signaling for Cole to turn around. "Okay let's see what damage your clumsy ass has done to the Resonator."

Everything seemed to be surprisingly okay, he'd expect at least some bullet grazing or something.

"I read you Marcus. Colonel Hoffman is coming online." 

"Report." Hoffman barked.

"We're here with Alpha. And we have the Resonator." Fenix replied.

"Hmm. Uh, very good. Stand by for new orders." Hoffman muttered, clearly surprised, what did he expect them not to complete the mission? Fucking Command never caring about casualties just that the job gets done and by their way.

"You guys all right?" Damon snaps out of his thoughts seeing Fenix looking at him.

Damon quickly marched over to him, "We've gotta get out of here. It's gonna be dark soon."

"So?" Fenix said clearly not caring and Damon can't help but shake his head in disbelief turning away. Was this guy serious! Did prison turn him insane?

"Delta, we now have a secondary target." Hoffman says back on comm "You will deploy your Resonator in the Lethia Imulsion Facility, due west of your position. And your in charge, Sergeant Fenix. As of now." Wait, what! The others turn to Fenix in surprise.

"Sergeant?" Damon says trying to remain calm. How can this, this jackass out rank him?

"Copy that. We're clear for ravens." Fenix replied.

Cole walks over to Damon as he shook his head clearly trying to hold in how pissed off he was. It's not Fenix's fault he tried to repeat to himself.

"Negative. Area is too hot for choppers. You'll have to find another way." Well wasn't that just perfect! This day couldn't get any worse if it tried.

"Copy that." Fenix turned back to them expression calm. Damon wanted to punch his teeth in.

"Typical. Don't give the smart guy a promotion. No, no, give it to a jackass, instead." Damon muttered loudly. Santiago walks towards him ready to defend his friend but Cole steps in between them hand on Santiago's chest.

"So we gotta hump this to the factory, or what?" Cole asks Fenix quickly trying to change the subject.

"Nah. Screw that. I've got an idea." Santiago says slapping a map against Cole's chest plate.

"Oh yeah? What is it, smart guy?" Damon says sarcastically while stepping around Cole. Santiago meets him halfway getting in his face but before Damon can beat the shit out of him they're interrupted by Fenix.

"Enough. Let's move." Fenix walks off with Cole giving them no choice but to follow stiffly trying to ignore each other.

A tense silence fell over them as Damon fumed. When Loomis had said he'd never get promoted again Damon had believed him. He'd gone against a direct order and saved lives. Yet Fenix went against orders for selfish reasons, saved no civilian lives, went to prison for it and what's he get? Promoted to Sergeant after hours out of the slammer. Damon gripped his gun tighter as old memory's came back haunting him. 

"What's your bloody problem!" Santiago finally snapped getting into Damon's personal space.

Damon glared at him, "Your my bloody problem," he said pushing him back, "He's my bloody problem," he pointed towards Fenix, "This whole bloody place is my problem!" He yelled gesturing around them. 

Santiago leapt forward to take a swing at him but Cole stepped in front of Damon stopping him. "That's enough!"

"Cole step aside! This doesn't concern you." Damon bit out trying to step around him but stopped when Cole shot him an angry look over his shoulder. 

Cole looked at Santiago to make sure he wouldn't try anything before turning to face him, "Baird, you seriously don't think it bothers me what happened? It sucks but come on, baby. You gotta get over it. We both know if you could go back you'd change nothing."

Damon huffed, "It wasn't you they punished Cole." He looked away seeing Santiago and Fenix behind Cole looking interested though Fenix stayed alert surveyed their surroundings.

"No it wasn't and that makes it worse because you took it all in order to protect the rest of us." He looked back to Cole sharply at the sad tone.

"You were following my orders of course I took the responceability." Cole shook his head.

"We both know there was more to it then that." He looked over at the others taking them in, judging them before meeting Damon's eyes. "They need to know."

Damon's eyes narrowed, "Its none of their business!"

"You made it their business when you started acting like this!" He turned away from Damon completely, addressing the others. "Baird used to be-"

"Cole, you have no right!" Damon interrupted him.

"Baird, just shut up and let him speak." Fenix muttered calmly.

"Is that an order, sir?" Damon said sarcastically.

Fenix just raised an eyebrow at him before nodding. Damon grinded his teeth together turning away from them all. He didn't want them to see his weakness, to know what had happened that day.

"Baird used to be a Lieutenant and leader of Kilo squad." Damon snuck a quick look at the others. Santiago looked like someone had pissed in his cereal, unpleasant but hilarious. Yeah that's right asshole I used to outrank you! Damon wanted to snark at him. Fenix was now giving Cole his full attention with a look of deep thought but suddenly looked over catching Damon's stare. He felt a slight flush coming over him as Fenix considered him.

Looking away unnerved he listened when Cole continued. "Our squad was ordered to checkin with a convoy in Halvo Bay but we were to late they were all dead, an entire convoy desemated in minutes. That's when we stumbled across General Karn which one of our squad members had come across in Gorasnaya. I'm sure you both heard of what happened in Gorasnaya?" Santiago and Fenix nodded, "Karn lead that attack killing millions. The COG, or should I say Colonel Ezra Loomis didn't think more extreme measures were necassary," Damon snorted, "He believed the more COGs thrown at Karn would eventually defeat him."

"Meaning we were all expendable." Damon muttered bitterly.

Cole nodded, "Baird listened to Paduk though and we went to Onyx Point got the Light Mass Missile there and nuked the son of a bitch. As you can imagine Loomis wasn't to pleased by this and brought us in for some bullshit trial while the locust were banging down the door. When they breached Loomis fled leaving us to defend ourselves while still shackled, can you believe that asshole! We bearly got out alive and of course before we could catch a raven out of the hot zone guess who showed up?" Cole stopped, drawing out the suspense until Damon rolled his eyes turning to Santiago and Fenix.

"Karn, it was Karn. The fucker had survived a nuke!" Damon shook his head still not believing the thing had survived that. 

Cole cleared his throat giving Damon a look, "As I was saying, Kilo did what we had to, bringing hell down on his ass." Damon shared a fist bump with Cole, "Loomis put the last bullet in Karn himself before Baird confronted him about our sentences and the asshole demoted him! Can you believe that! After we saved his ass!" Damon could hear the clear outrage in Cole voice on his behalf. "Oh, and I missed the best part not only demoted but that asshole promised Baird never would be promoted ever again! Paduk left the COG and Sofia followed him. Baird and I were assigned to seperate units which I told them kindly were they could shove it and joined Baird in Alpha." When Cole finished silence fell over them and Damon knew all eyes were on him. 

"Right, now you've told your little sob story can we move out, sir?" Damon said sourly, trying desperately to push away the memories and draw focus somewhere else.

Fenix nodded, "Dom, you've got the plan better take point." Santiago still looks like he's going to be sick but takes the lead as they start walking down the street.

"Plan? What plan? You don't have a plan." Damon says to Santiago's back pissed after having to relive that damn day all over again. "Your just talking shit!" Damon snorts, "Plan!"

Santiago smirks looking back at him "Just wait and see, asshole."

"Marcus this is Anya. Hammer of Dawn is offline." 

"Oh. Perfect." Fenix mutters, stopping as the path splits into two directions. "Control. We're outside tomb."

"The imulsion factory is ten klicks ahead. But be advised, you've got enemy units moving to your location. They definitely know where you are."

"Copy that." Fenix taps his comm off. "Great." Damon has to bite his tongue forcing himself to stay silent. "Dom, you and Gus go left. We'll go right." Fenix shoots him a knowing look and Damon glares following him.

"Got it." He hears Santiago mutter after them.

Alone with Fenix for the first time Damon can't help but feel nervous not knowing what to expect from the man.

"Thank you." He nearly jumps as Fenix speaks up.

"For what?" Damon asks curious.

"I was part of Omega-Two." Confused Damon tries to remember why that sounded so familiar when it hit him. Eyes widening he meets Fenix's intense gaze forcing Damon to stumble slightly.

"Uh, no problem. Don't, don't mention it." He stuttered. What the hell was wrong with him? He never feels this unnerved by anything.

"I'm gonna find me some locust, and I'm gonna ruin their day. You know what I mean? I bring the pain." Cole's voice draws Fenix's attention and Damon relaxes taking in a deep breath.

"Man, don't you ever get tired?" Santiago replies.

"Hell to the no!"

"Hey Marcus, this routes no good. You better find another way in." Santiago says over comm.

Fenix leads Damon off the street up some stairs to the first story of a building. They dive for cover hearing heavy footsteps drawing close. Fenix glances over the railing before signalling Damon to do the same. Two boomers stomp bellow them blowing a hole in a wall leading to Santiago and Cole. 

"Ground wrecker." One said opening fire into the room. Fenix and Damon shoot at their backs throwing grenades anything to help the others kill them.

"Can't stop this!" Cole cheers when he and Santiago walk over their dead body's and into view.

"Damn. These guys are almost as big as you, Cole." Damon jokes trying to ease his nerves.

"Yeah, almost." Cole scoffs.

Fenix leads them into another room but Damon stops, "Corpser!" He yells in warning startling the corpser as it retreats through the wall.

"It's pulling back." Fenix says calmly.

"Yeah. It's gonna wait. Save us for later. Like a snack."

"Bullshit." 

"You think I'm kidding?" Damon feels annoyance sweep over him.

"I think your bat-shit crazy, that's what I think." 

"Aw, ain't that cute." Cole awed from bellow as they all moved to the next room.

"Like two assholes on their first date." Santiago joked making Damon freeze. No, he couldn't... he wouldn't be that stupid.

Cole laughed.

Suddenly locust attacked Santiago and Cole while one locust broke down a door near Damon. Before he could react it was blown backwards as Fenix fired his shotgun into its chest. Checking Damon was good before leaning over the edge to help Santiago and Cole clear the room bellow. Who was he kidding of course he was that stupid. Shit! He was so screwed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Azura  
Present Day

Damon glanced warily over at Marcus who still held the knife tightly in his hand standing over the dead locust queen. He seemed to be simply lost in thought but Damon wasn't fooled seeing the tormented look on his face, tensed stance and the death grip on the knife. 

Anya started towards him reaching out a hand to place on his shoulder comfortingly but Damon stopped her quickly pulling her back. 

She looked at him startled, "Let me go, he needs me." She said annoyed, trying to shrug him off.

"Sorry baby, but it's best you let Baird deal with this one." Cole said keeping his voice low as he stepped up behind her. Damon looked at him shocked but grateful his friend understood. 

He nodded to Cole in thanks before walking over to Marcus, trusting Cole to keep her back. He wasn't sure exactly how to do this but knew enough about PTSD to see the warning signs. Keeping some distance between them Damon looked at the dead body in disgust giving it a firm kick. "Rest in hell, bitch." He muttered, before shifting focus back to Marcus. 

"Marcus, your having a flashback." He said firmly, but got no response. Okay on to step two then, he clicked his fingers in front of Marcus' face. "Hey eyes up here." Marcus looked up focusing on his fingers as Damon waved them side to side slowly. Nodding to himself Damon flattened his hand palm up, "I need you to give me the knife." He said willing his hand not to shake. 

Slowly Marcus raised his hand but stopped just short of Damon's suddenly jerking it away again. Damon bit his tongue hard so he didn't yell out as sharp pain shot up his arm. Shooting Cole a quick look when he took a step towards them, Cole stopped but remained tense ready to step in when needed. Swallowing nervously Damon ignored the blood now dripping down his arm and tried again, "Marcus, look at my face." Marcus met his eyes and Damon smiled. "It's ok. Give me the knife." This time Marcus didn't even hesitate just dropped it straight into Damon's hand. Quickly Damon put it in his belt out of sight. "Are you okay? Can you tell me if you feel any injuries?" 

Marcus blinked looking down at himself shaking his head, "I'm fine." Damon relaxed when he heard the gruff voice.

"You back with us?" Marcus nodded, "Great." Damon gestured to the others it was all clear but stopped when Marcus grabbed his hand. 

"I did this." Marcus stated looking at his palm and Damon followed his gaze seeing all the blood.

Damon shrugged, "Looks worse then it is." He said pulling out a rag to wrap around it but when he tried to pull his hand away Marcus tightened his grip slightly before quickly letting go stepping back straight into Anya who quickly enveloped him in a hug. 

Damon blinked down at his hand feeling Cole's presence beside him. " We all good to get outta here?"

"Yeah let's move out." Marcus said stepping out of Anya's hug and grabbing his lancer from the ground. Anya followed him as he started towards the elevator but Cole turned to Damon as he firmly wrapped his hand.

"Are you ok?" 

"Me? Well besides a slight heart attack, a sore back and a headache? I'm fan-fuckin-tastic, you?" Damon snarked causing Cole to laugh.

"You know nothing can stop the Cole Train, baby." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hey! If you to lady's are done gossiping over there I'd like to leave sometime this year!" Marcus yelled already in the elevator.

"You heard the boss man, baby. We gotta go."

In the elevator Damon and Cole kept up a steady conversation about trivial things trying to keep the mood light until they finally hit the ground floor. It felt odd walking through the lobby where only an hour ago they'd been fighting the locust. Now it was eerily quiet like a tomb and in someways it was.

When they made it to the last double doors that would lead them onto the beach Damon helped Cole shoulder them open walking out into the waiting crowd. He quickly became uncomfortable when people started to cheer, one gear even slapped him on the back as he passed. Damon awkwardly patted the gear on the shoulder slipping away when he spotted Sam, Jace and Dizzy.

Walking over to them he didn't get a chance to say anything before they were hounding him for details. To his relief Cole appeared at his side helping answer as much as they could but a loud noise hit the floor near him drew his attention. Marcus strode past removing armour as he went heading for the beach. Damon made to follow but Anya was faster pushing past him to go kneel in the sand next to Marcus as he sat slouched looking out to sea. She rested a hand on his back speaking quietly to him before grabbing his hand with her other. Marcus pulled her closer and Damon suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. 

"I'm going to have a look around." He muttered to Cole.

"You want company?"

Damon shook his head, "Nah, I'm good." He turned to go back the way they'd come only to notice everyone's attention was now on Marcus. "Alright! Shows over! Everyone piss off and find something useful to do!" He called out receiving some unimpressed looks in return as people started to talk amongst themselves again. He shrugged pushing his way through waiting until the door closed and he was alone to collapse against it.

Now that the war is over he felt lost all he has ever known was the COG, all he knows is to fight, he hadn't expected to see the end of the war. Damon knew one thing for sure though he couldn't stay and watch Marcus and Anya grow closer it would kill him, slowly but surely. 

Frowning Damon looked around. He need a distraction, maybe if he worked on something he could forget for a while how hopeless it all was. Now would be as good a time as any to investigate Adam Fenix's work. Mind made up Damon made his way towards an elevator that would lead him to Dr Fenix's rooms.

Walking into the room Damon stopped for a moment as the same feeling from earlier came over him. Pushing the thoughts away he walked into the study seeing some pictures on the desk. Going over to investigate he picking up one of a young Marcus and a woman who had to be his mother. Tracing a finger over the photo Damon couldn't believe the happy child was the same person, he seemed so carefree back then. Damon started to sit down in the computer chair when something in his belt stopped him. 

Pulling it out Damon nearly dropped it in shock recognising Dom's knife, how could he forget about that? Collapsing into the chair he finally felt the full loss of his friend. Intense pain washed over him making his eyes burn but Damon pushed back the tears. He hadn't cried since he was a young boy being sent away from the only home he'd known. He could still hear his mothers harsh words on how disappointed they were that their son would never be what they'd wanted. He'd sworn to himself back then never to allow anyone in close enough to hurt him again. Damon snorted, what a naive fool, to think he'd have any choice in the end. 

Damon didn't know how long he sat there staring at the knife lost in thought but nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand fell on his shoulder. Looking up he met Marcus' sad eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Marcus didn't answer just walked over to a nearby mostly intact chair and sat down. "Um..." Damon struggled to find something to say, he'd never been very good with comforting someone.

"You wanted to know how it happened." Marcus muttered looking at his hands.

"It can wait. Or I can ask one of the girls later, don't worry about it." Damon assured quickly. Marcus shook his head though finally looking at him.

"I have... no, I need to tell you myself." Damon nodded. "He die-" Marcus cleared his throat trying again. "He went out saving me." Damon expected no less knowing all four of Delta would do it for the others. "The lambent had turned humans at Mercy and the locust had cut us off from our transport we were overrun boxed in at all sides. Dom..." Marcus took a deep breath at the name. "Dom took an APC and drove it into the tanker full of imulsion it set of a chain reaction blowing the gas line and the lambent along with it." 

Damon frowned getting up he sat the knife on the desk placing his hands over Marcus' as they shook. Marcus looked up at him surprised but thankful when he saw how Damon understood. 

"He's with Maria now, just hold on to that thought and know you have so many people here that care about you too. Anya, Cole, Sam..." Damon paused taking a deep breath, "Me. That's just naming the ones that come to mind. We are here for you, whatever it takes." Marcus said nothing staring at him intensely and Damon felt the erge to twitch. "What?"

"It's nothing." Damon raised an eyebrow. "Anya said something similar but I didn't believe it till now." He mutters and Damon feels his face heat. He turns away quickly hoping Marcus doesn't notice but is stopped when his injured hand is grabbed. "Someone needs to look at that." 

"It's fine." Damon replied quickly trying to shrug it off like earlier but this time Marcus didn't let go pulling him towards another door. It opened into the master bedroom and Damon felt his face heating up again but Marcus didn't stop until they were in the en suite. Letting go of him Marcus pointing towards the sink silently ordering him to wash the wound while he looked around for the first aid kit. Damon couldn't help but grin, even now the man was giving him orders. 

Damon unwrapped the rag cursing when it immediately started to bleed again. Turning on the water he carefully washed it away jumping when Marcus appeared at his side. "Bloody hell! Would you stop doing that! Gonna have to get you a bell or something." 

"Shut up, Baird." Marcus said rolled his eyes while grabbing his hand again to inspecting his palm. The cut was a lot deeper then his old scar and ran in the opposite direction. While the scar ran vertical down towards his wrist the cut ran horizontal right across his palm. "Your going to need stitches." Marcus said looking through the first aid kit and Damon's eyes went wide.

"No way! I'll just wrap it, it'll be fine!" He stepped back as Marcus pulled out a needle. "Uh uh, keep that fucking thing away from me!" 

"Stop being such a pussy and go sit the fuck down." Marcus ordered exasperated and Damon quickly left the room to go sit on the bed. For a minute he considered not stopping but knew Marcus would eventually find him and be extremely pissed off when he did.

As if sensing his thoughts Marcus emerged soon after sitting next to him. It was then Damon realised his mistake in choosing the bed and not the chair in the study when Marcus pulled his hand into his lap. Instantly he felt his heart speed up and breath catch in his throat. Marcus seemed not to notice as he concentrated on his hand.

"How'd you get the other one?" Marcus asked pointing to the scar when Damon looked at him puzzled.

"On an APC engine." He replied unsure how much detail to tell him.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have gloves or something?" 

Damon shrugged, "I was a little distracted at the time." More like furious and terrified, he added silently. 

"Distracted? So there's more to it then that." He pushed, and Damon finally realised what he was trying to do. Marcus had noticed his reaction to their closeness and thought it was because of the needle. The man was trying to get him in a rant to distract him. 

"Uh, let's just say there was a Brumack and leave it at that, okay?" He said seeing Marcus' confused look before understanding took over. 

"So I caused this one, too." Marcus said looking back down running a finger along it. Damon tried desperately to stop the shudder running through him only half succeeding causing Marcus to look back at him. 

"It's uh, a little sensitive." He muttered hoping Marcus would remain oblivious to the power his touch held over him. It seemed his luck had run out though as Marcus saw something in his expression and ran his finger over it again. He didn't even try to hold back the the shudder this time knowing it was a lost cause but closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Marcus' face. He felt the bed shift waiting for the punch to surely follow but nothing happened. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked in shock Marcus had shifted closer and was staring at him so intensely Damon had to swallow as his throat went dry.

Damon leant forward slowly feeling helpless to the pull Marcus had over him almost touching his lips to Marcus' but a sudden noise nearby had him jumping back. Looking around frantically he spotted Sam in the doorway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Azura  
Present Day

"It's uh, a little sensitive." He muttered hoping Marcus would remain oblivious to the power his touch held over him. It seemed his luck had run out though as Marcus saw something in his expression and ran his finger over it again. He didn't even try to hold back the the shudder this time knowing it was a lost cause but closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Marcus' face. He felt the bed shift waiting for the punch to surely follow but nothing happened. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked in shock Marcus had shifted closer and was staring at him so intensely Damon had to swallow as his throat went dry.

Damon leant forward slowly feeling helpless to the pull Marcus had over him almost touching his lips to Marcus' but a sudden noise nearby had him jumping back. Looking around frantically he spotted Sam in the doorway. Her face was shocked but slowly it morphed into a sad smile.

"Hoffman just radioed ahead said he'd be here soon and wants to see you." She stops looking at Marcus and Damon follows her gaze back to him. Marcus looked deep in thought not meeting his eyes. "He wanted to see you both actually."

Damon nods turning back to Sam, "Ok." 

Suddenly Marcus was up and out the door without a word leaving Damon to frown at his back. 

"I'm sorry, Baird. I should have knocked."

Damon shook his head quickly, "Don't be, it shouldn't have happened anyway." He couldn't keep the sadness from his voice though as he looked down at his hand. Marcus had somehow managed to finish the stitches without him noticing and left a bandage on the bed. Damon grabbed it awkwardly trying to wrap it around his hand.

"Here, let me." Sam said walking over taking the spot Marcus just left. She wrapped his hand silently and Damon took the chance to take her in. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it earlier. She was normally so strong, he'd never seen her so broken, so lost. When she'd finished with his hand he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side. Normally he hated people touching him but knew this was one of those times he had to make an exception. 

"How are you doing? And I mean really doing so none of that I'm fine bullshit." 

Sam released a trembling breath, "Honestly? I see him everywhere and everything reminds me of him. I'm afraid to close my eyes cause I'll see it all over again. I don't know what to do, Baird. I'm struggling to hold it together when all I want to do is breakdown..."

"Then do it." Damon said causing Sam to look up at him started. "Seriously I'm here for how ever long you need." It was like all she needed was permission burying her face in his neck as choking sobs wracked her body. Damon scrunched up his face but remained silent letting her mourn. 

It couldn't be more then a few minutes but Sam leaned back facing away from him whipping at her eyes. "We should get going." She said getting up and started walking to the door.

"Sam." She stopped looking back at him, "Anytime, okay?" Smiling, Sam nodded continuing out the door.

Alone, Damon took a moment to go over everything that had happened between him and Marcus. A part of him had believed if only for a moment that Marcus had wanted it too but his quick retreat had been like a punch to the face. Finally he had his answer and all he wanted was for this day to end.

Sighing Damon forced himself up and out the door nearly running into Sam who was standing there looking into the study with a worried frown. "What are yo-" He was cut off when she shushed him gesturing into the study. Following her gaze he saw Marcus standing near the desk looking down at Dom's knife expression pained.

Ah jeez, nice one Baird. Berating himself he saw Sam giving him a meaningful look. Oh, no. Oh, hell no! Damon shook his head quickly, was she crazy?! Didn't she see what just happened!

A smirk broke out on Sam's face as she nodded pushing him into the room. "Thanks for the the talk, Baird. I'll wait for you outside." Sam said loudly drawing Marcus' attention. 

Damon shot her a glare, "Don't mention it, like ever." He muttered but Sam just laughed darting out of the suite. Groaning internally he turned to Marcus but couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes instead looking at the knife. "I was planning to give that back to you." 

"Actually, I was going to ask you to hang onto it for me. I can't..." Marcus stopped struggling to find the right words but Damon understood.

"Only for a little while, I'm not your damn pack horse Fenix." He grumbled trying to act like nothing had happened between them. He grabbed the knife putting it back in his belt before hurrying out of the suite managing to not look at Marcus once. 

Sam was leaning against the wall waiting as promised but said nothing as Marcus followed him out. "Where did Hoffman want us to meet him?" Marcus asked her getting straight to business. 

"He's flying in by raven so I'd assume outside." Marcus nodded leading the way to the elevators. The trip in the elevator was silent and Damon unconsciously rubbed at his bandaged hand.

"You know, if you ke-" Sam started to say but Damon quickly interrupted her groaning.

"You sound just like Cole. I had a mother she was a bitch don't need another one thanks." Sam rolled her eyes grumbling under her breath. "I'm sorry what was that?" 

"I said, your a bloody asshole!" She snapped.

"Knock it off." Marcus ordered as the elevator finally dinged.

Walking outside Damon was surprised to see most of the gears had cleared out. "Hoffman's orders." Sam said, by way of explanation.

What didn't surprise him was not two steps out the door and Anya had appeared from nowhere latching herself to Marcus' side. Damon tried to ignore them spotting Cole making his way over. 

"There you are, baby! Was about to send out a search party!" Cole said cheerfully slapping him on the back causing Damon to stumble forward. "Sorry about that, baby. The Cole Train's always forgetting about his own strength." Damon glared at him but Cole just smiled wider. 

The sound of rotter blades drew their attention as the raven flew over head circling around to land. Marcus stepped forward to meet Hoffman as he jumped out. 

"Job well done, Fenix! You really saved Bernie an' my bacon and not a minute to soon!" Hoffman yelled over the sound of the rotter blades. Yeah sure, Fenix did it all on his own, Bloody typical.

"Thank you Sir, but it was all my fathers doing." Marcus didn't even twitch when he mentioned his father.

"Ah, yes. Anya filled me in over the comms and on a personal note I need to tell you how sorry I was to hear about Santiago an' your father." 

Damon saw Marcus tense slightly at the mention of Dom but still replied with a "Thank you, Sir."

Hoffman turned addressing them all. "Now back to business. Officially the COG is disbanded so if anyone wants to leave I won't stop you. However I'm planning on setting up a base here while people figure out what they want to do with themselves and it will coordinate with Anvil Gate. I know everyone is tired but we need to start thinking right away about stranded and I need a report on what works and needs fixing," he looks at Damon. "Resources, supply runs, you name it." He looked over them all. "I need recommendations for personnel assigned to both places. Sam's already offered her services in defence at Anvil so we'll need to setup an escort for her and others, as well." Everyone turned to Sam in surprise but she shrugged letting Hoffman continue, "For now though go get some rest people, I'll expect those reports tomorrow at 17:00 hours. Now who wants to take me to her royal highness?" 

Anya steps forward and leads him away to the tower.

"You coming, Baird?" Cole asks as he, Marcus and Sam start to walk of in search for some intact rooms to sleep in.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown

There was so much screaming, it came from all around him. Forcing his eyes open they immediately started to water and burn as harsh light hit them. Raising his hand to block it out Damon found it stuck, in fact his whole body was he noticed trying to wiggle free. Glancing down he saw only darkness. 

He couldn't breath, oh god, why couldn't he breath! Looking back up and through the hole in whatever held him so tightly, Damon tried desperately to distract himself from the growing costaphobia.

He would not freak out, he'd seen to much fucked up shit in his life to freak out now.

As if sensing this his prison burst open suddenly sending him forward onto his front. Damon felt liquid splatter his face as his head connected with the floor. Groaning Damon got his hands beneath him pushing himself up. Looking down at what he landed in his eyes went wide. 

Blood, it was fucking blood! Carefully Damon got to his feet looking around him. The blood was everywhere, on the floor, walls and even the roof. Then his eyes landed on what had held him and he stumbled backwards attempt to get away slipping back onto the ground.

No! It wasn't possible! Delta had found him! He was safe! Repeating the last thought over and over again to himself. Damon got back to his feet taking a hesitant step forward reaching out but a familiar voice yelling in pain had him turning around again searching for its owner.

Everything had changed instead of the room full of blood he now stood in the middle of ruins. Oh, fuck. These weren't just any ruins, it was Halvo Bay. Taking a hesitant step forward Damon found his leg caught on something. Instantly falling to his knees as he saw what, or more accurately who it was. With shacking hands he reached out turning the body onto its back.

Dom... but... but it couldn't be! Marcus said he got blown up! Looking over the body Damon couldn't find anything wrong, no bullet holes, nothing. But Dom was as still as the dead. Suddenly blood started flooding the ground emerging from underneath Dom. Not knowing what to do Damon sat frozen looking at Dom's face his eyes were open. Where they always open? In answer they snapped to him and Damon shreaked stumbling backwards. Dom sat up turning his way as Damon desperately tried to crawl backwards.

"You killed me." Dom said, his voice lacked any emotion causing Damon to shudder in fear. "Why weren't you there? You could have saved me Baird but instead I'm dead and it's all your fault!" 

Damon shook his head placing his hands over his ears. "Your not real, you can't be, your not really here!" Repeating this over and over Damon squeezed his eyes shut willing himself anywhere else but here. 

Then suddenly Damon felt intense heat, opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by fire. Taking his hands away from his ears to push himself to his feet Damon heard the familiar voice yelling in pain again. Frantically looking through the fire he searched desperately for his best friend.

"Baird! Help me! Please!" There in the middle of the room stood Cole flames surrounding him as he called out for Damon to help him. Trying to force his way forward Damon felt the heat around him grow thick and suddenly it was like he was in quick sand struggling to get to his best friend. 

"No! Hang on! I'm coming! Please hang on Cole!"It was no use the more he tried the less he moved. Damon could do nothing but feel his throat go raw from screaming out Cole's name as he was consumed. Watching his best friend crumble into ash. After a minute the flames vanished as sudden as they had appeared and Damon walked forward falling to his knees. 

For a moment silence surrounded him as he tried to register what had just happened. But it didn't last long as another voice came from next to him though much weaker. 

Feeling tears roll down his face Damon got up slowly, staring at the floor not wanting to know what awaited him now. "Baird."

Marcus was chained to a table a large cleaver buried into his stomach. "Baird, please..."

Rushing forward he grabbed at it trying to pull it out but his hands kept slipping cutting into the serrated edge. Intense pain filled his hand but he tried to block it out focusing on saving Marcus.

"B-Baird, I.. I need.. t-to..tell you.. someth..ing." Marcus gasped out clearly in pain.

"Shut up! You can tell me later just save your energy!" 

"I lo' 'ou.." Marcus slurred as he started to close his eyes going still.....

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azura  
Present Day

Damon shot awake struggling to breath as he frantically looked around in the dark. Trembling in fear he heard nothing but silence around him, even the familiar sound of Cole's heavy snoring was absent. Not waiting to grab a shirt he rushed to the door throwing it open to go search for him but stopped when he stepped into an unfamiliar hallway.

Looking down the hallway he froze, Marcus and Anya stood a few doors down talking quietly to each other. He tried to drag his eyes away as Anya leaned in to kiss Marcus but couldn't move. Fighting internally with himself to retreat before it was to late, he forced his body to turn back around walking straight into the door as it clicked shut seconds before he hit it. 

"Ow! Fuck!" He cursed loudly rubbing at his head with his injured hand only then noticing the fresh blood and throbbing pain coming from it. Frowning at it he tried to remember re-injuring it when it dawned on him. So that's what woke me up, he thought.

"Damon, are you alright?" He flinched hearing Anya's voice having completely forgotten about the awkward situation he'd now gotten himself into.

"Uh, I'm... good... great! I'm great!" He stuttered. Yeah really convincing, idiot! He chastised himself.

"Are you sure?" He looked up quickly when she sounded much closer this time. She had left Marcus crossing half the distance between them and Marcus was looking at him with that same intensity from earlier. Something changed in his expression though when his eyes travelled down and Damon felt his eyes widening realising he was still shirtless. 

Feeling his body starting to react at the attention Damon fought the urge to cover himself raising his hand to stop Anya from getting closer. "Yeah, I'm fuckin' fantastic. Goodnight." Opening his door Damon made a quick retreat leaning back against it as it closed. That was to fucking close.

Turning on the light Damon looked around the room focus falling on the bed. There was no way in hell he'd try to get back to sleep again. He considered a second attempt at finding Cole but decided against it when he remembered Cole was in the room next to Marcus'. Resigning himself to a long night alone he stopped hearing a soft knock. 

Hoping it wasn't Anya or worse Marcus checking on him, he grabbed his shirt putting it on before opening the door. 

Sam looked up at him sheepishly, "Sorry to wake you but I could really use some company right now." Her voice broke at the end and Damon looked at her closely seeing her red rimmed eyes.

He stepped aside silently letting her in walking over to the bed patting it indicating she should sit. "You wanna talk about it?"

Sam shook her head, "Not really.... I was hoping we could talk about something else."

"What about?"

"Anything. Just help me take my mind of him. Please?" She begged and Damon nodded. They sat in silence for a moment while Damon tried to think of something to talk about until Sam spoke up again. "Did you talk with Marcus?" 

Damon groaned. "And that's something I don't want to talk about."

"It might help."

"I get enough 'help' from Cole, thanks." He grumbled.

"So Cole knows? Who else?" Sam dived on the information and Damon cursed internally. He was to tired to be dodging this minefield.

Taking another look at Sam, Damon knew he'd tell her anything to get the haunted look to leave. "Okay, what do you want to know?" 

She grinned, "So Marcus, huh?" He groan again falling back on the bed, "How long?"

"I don't know, a while?" Sam stayed silent waiting him out and for a moment Damon wondered if she'd been getting pointers from Cole. "Uh, for almost as long as we've known each other?" 

"Really! That long?"

"Cole said something about opposites and tension n blah blah blah." Damon responded with a shrug.

"So, you and Cole talk about this a lot?"

"Not really. We had a war to fight in remember." Damon paused frowning, "Besides Cole does most of the talking on that subject." Sam laughed and he looked up at her, "What?"

"Someone out talking you? Now this I'd like to see." 

"Oh, ha ha." Damon said rolling his eyes when she grinned back.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a while both thoughts turned to Cole. Then Sam's expression turned serious and she looked down at her hands. 

"What are you going to do?" 

Damon looked at the ceiling thinking about what to say. "Nothing."

"But earlier you two where..." Sam trailed off stunned.

"Yeah, well, he didn't seem to worried about that when I just saw him kissing Anya." You didn't actually see them kiss. He quickly pushed that thought away knowing the last thing he needed was false hope.

"Oh, Baird. I'm so sorry." Sam said sadly placing a comforting hand on his knee.

"Don't worry about it. I won't have to deal with it to much longer anyway." He knew Sam was looking at him confused and sat back up. "If I tell you something do you promise to keep it between us?"

Sam looked at him critically for a moment before nodding. "Of course."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with the nightmare scene in this chapter so hopefully it's ok.  
> Also I've been using this song 'Dancing on My Own - Calum Scott' as inspiration for the onesided Baird moments if anyone wants to check it out. It's a great song.


	6. Chapter 6

In Transit  
Present Day

Two weeks. It had been two long tiring weeks since Damon decided avoiding Marcus was the best option. Sure he really had been busy in that time fixing things the locust had broken, barely stopping to take naps and eat when Cole and Sam made him. It seemed those two had decided to team up and form a 'meddling mother hens group' which Damon liked to refer to as pains in his ass.

One good thing had come from it though as it meant he was usually awake when Sam came to find him after another nightmare about Dom. 

Today was different though, today they headed for the mainland to find supplies and see Sam off to Anvil Gate. He knew Cole and Anya had tried talking her out of it saying they all needed to stick together but Sam couldn't be swayed. Being around them just reminded her of what she'd lost with Dom.

Hoffman had assigned two ravens to take them explaining that he would be making his own trip to Anvil and Bernie in a few weeks when Azura was more self efficient. Damon had to hand it to the man though he always led by example. 

When they had left Azura Damon made sure he was the last to board jumping into the raven without Marcus, Anya, Cole or Sam getting a funny look from Carmine who shook his head but said nothing. Of course he couldn't get away that easily as Cole jumped out of the other raven running over to his quickly getting in and giving him a wide smile when Damon raised an eyebrow at him.

Damon snapped back to the present when the raven suddenly hit some turbulence and tightened his grip on the hand rail where he stood. Cole was staring at him...

He thought he was being subtle about it but like Damon had told him many times before Cole was as subtle as a Brumack. Damon was just thankful the raven was so noise in flight and the Comms were being broadcasted to the whole squad or he was certain Cole would be trying to have a dnm with him right now. Staring down at the shoreline as it came into view he found it hard to remember the beauty this place once was renowned for. Even if you could ignore the dead lambent stalks rising out of the ocean the city itself held nothing but echoes of what once was. 

Fuck he hated this city, why did Halvo Bay have to be the closest to Azura? Damon tried to push away the uneasy feeling this place always gave him. Who could blame him though when every time he was here bad shit happened.

"10 minutes till LZ Delta." The pilot called over the Comms and Damon shook his head knowing it would probably be the last time he'd hear that. Everyone checked over their weapons, the war might be over but there would always be those who hated the COG.

He watched the raven in front of them touchdown and Marcus jump out always the first on the ground. Feeling his own feet on the ground Damon looked over at Marcus for orders getting his first close up look of the man in two weeks. He was surprised to find Marcus already looking back at him a deep frown on his face.

"What's first boss man?" Cole's voice next to him drew Damon's attention and he looked around. 

"First we find the garage Intel suggested had working transports."

It took them a few hours but finally they found it and Damon checked over the three Junkers inside relieved they all seemed more or less in working order. Signalling Cole to cut the last engine Damon shut the hood stepping back.

"We're good to go." 

"Alright, Omega take the Junkers outside and wait. Sam will be with you shortly." Marcus ordered and the gears escorting Sam to Anvil Gate dispersed climbing into the vehicles. 

They waited until the Junkers were out of site before Sam stepped forward saying her goodbyes to each of Delta. That done she walked to the garage door but stopped turning back.

"You coming?" She said and everyone looked around confused.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop naggin' woman and give us a sec would ya'." Damon spoke up stepping forward hearing Anya gasp. He turns to the others scratching his neck nervously. "Uh, I've been given head engineer at Anvil."

"Wait, what!" Cole yelled finding his voice.

Damon sighed, walking up to Cole. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you'd insist on coming and this is something I have to do on my own." Cole opened his mouth but Damon quickly continued, "This isn't goodbye you couldn't keep me away if you tried." Damon smiled reassuringly pulling Cole into a tight hug. "Watch over him for me." He whispered and felt Cole slump understanding there was nothing he could do to change his mind.

"I'll miss you... brother." Was all he could say as Damon stood back letting him go. 

"Of course you will! I'm to loveable to forget." He joked, nodding to the others. They all knew he wasn't the touchy-feely type. "Catch ya'll on the flip side." He said with a salute allowing a quick glance at Marcus. He saw no emotion at all it was like the man was made of stone. Damon felt his heart drop and an intense pain shoot through his chest, knowing this is how it would end between them. 

Quickly turning so the others wouldn't see his cracked expression he forced one foot in front of the other until they couldn't see him anymore. It didn't stop Sam though who frowned looking back the way they'd come. "Let's go." He pleaded to her and she nodded.

He helped Sam onto the back of one of the Junkers before climbing on himself, slumping against the tray in defeat. "I don't wont to talk about it." He mumbled fending of Sam's incoming question. He felt Sam sit down next to him resting her head on his shoulder as she wrapped a reassuring hand around his arm.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halvo Bay  
Present Day

As soon as he couldn't see Baird anymore Marcus turned away from the others walking off. Anya went to follow but Cole placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go." She opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head, "I insist."

Cole quickly followed Marcus before she could say anything, finding him slumped against a pulled apart APC his gun a few meters away clearly having been thrown in anger. 

He'd only seen the man this broken once and it had taken Baird to finally bring him out of it. Cole sighed as he thought of his best friend, for someone so smart he sure was thick. And now like always Cole would have to save his friend. 

Cole walked over to his squad leader sitting next to him frowning when Marcus showed no sign of acknowledging his presence. How could he get through to him? Cole wasn't Baird he couldn't just snark at Marcus till he reacted. Hell it was Baird who caused all this shit so he should be the one to fi-

Cole suppressed a smile as it suddenly hit him. If Baird was the only one that could bring Marcus out of this depression then that's what he'd get. Cole just hoped his best friend would forgive him after all this was done.

"Did Baird ever tell you about the first time we met?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Ephyra

Flashback

Cole felt slightly sick as he looked down at the ruined city bellow the raven he currently occupied. Fuck, he hated these things. Every bloody time!

Swallowing down more bile Cole checked over his gun again trying to distract himself from the turbulence.

"Is this your first time out in the field Private?" Corporal Anderson, his squad leader, yelled over the rotter blades.

Cole nodded, "Yes, Sir!"

The leader of Charlie squad sighed in irritation. "Just keep your head down and stay out of our way. If you fuck up and get yourself killed, which you probably will, make sure you take some grubs with you."

Cole looked at him astonished thinking he'd had to of heard wrong. No way was this asshole telling him what he thought he was.

Opening his mouth to ask the man if he could repeat that Cole was interrupted by Control. "Charlie. Be advised you are closing in on the LZ and there are reports of heavy locust resistance nearby."

"Roger that Control." Cole's squad leader replied before turning back to him. "Remember what I said, frags are the best choice." 

For a minute Cole considered hitting the man but decided against it, the asshole wasn't worth the jail time. Looking back out at the city he noticed explosions and gun fire a few klicks to the west. Taking note silently Cole waited for the raven to hover close to the ground before jumping out keeping low. Cole scanned the surroundings while he waited for the rest of Charlie to join him. 

"Private, where's your helmet?" Anderson barked and Cole frowned over at him.

"I don't need one, Sir." He replied barely holding in his contempt as he said the last word.

Anderson looked at him in disapproval but didn't comment turning to the others ignoring him. "Right our orders are to secure the area and kill any locust we encounter. Let's find some cover and dig in, see if we can ride most of it out." 

He couldn't be seriously suggesting that they sit back as other gears were out there dying doing their job. 

"Excuse me, bu-" Cole started to say but was cut off.

"This is Lieutenant Baird our position is being overrun request immediate backup! Repeat this is Baird requesting support asap!" A voice snapped over comm accompanied by gunfire in the background. It sounded like the same gunfire they could hear faintly from their current position.

"Orders, Sir?" One of the squad members asked.

"Orders are to sit tight wait it out."

"But Sir!" Cole spoke up in disbelief.

"What? Risk our necks for that fag?" Anderson snorted, "I know Baird he deserves anything the locust do to him. Probably would enjoy it too the freak."

For the first time in his life Cole felt pure rage and had to grit his teeth gripping his gun tighter so he wouldn't seriously hurt the guy. "I'm gonna help them with or without you." He bit out turning to the others, "Anyone else comin'?" They looked down not meeting his eyes and Anderson smirked.

Looking at them all in disgust Cole turned west pushing his body straight into a sprint silently thanking his dead coach for those years of training. Cole knew he was drawing closer when the sound of gun fire grew louder. He nearly stumbled when he spotted a dead COG soldier in front of him and stopped. Crouching down Cole took the gears COG tags and lancer saying a silent prayer. 

Cole forced himself to move again knowing he was running out of time to help the gears under fire. Climbing over some rubble he finally spotted the firefight. Lucky for Cole he'd come up behind the locust who were all to focused on the lone gear to notice him yet.

Feeling a familiar rush of adrenaline similar to what he felt on the field, Cole grinned. Oh yeah the Cole Train was back, baby!

"Surprise bitches!" He cheered opening fire, a lancer in each hand. Cole didn't stop firing until both clips where empty glancing around. Not seeing anymore locust he lowered the lancers dropping one so he could quickly load the other in case.

"Well took you assholes long enough!" A pissed voice said coming out from behind cover. The man, Baird he guessed, shot him a quick glance before looking around behind him. "Where's the rest of your squad?"

"Corporal Anderson's digging in about five klicks that way." Cole answered waving half hardedly in the direction. 

Baird blinked. "Wait, so he sent just you?" 

Cole felt a little uncomfortable about lying but managed a shrug. "Relax, baby. The Cole Trains all you'll ever need. Whoo!" 

Baird raised an eyebrow. "The Cole Train?"

"Yeah, you know Augustus Cole, number 83." Damon looked at him blankly. "The Cougars?" Cole asked incredulous.

"Nope, got no bloody idea. Besides I was more a dolphins fan." Baird said looking around them before pointing in the direction Cole had come from. "You said your squads that way?" Cole nodded. "Alright, then let's go."

He started walking not waiting for Cole as he jogged to catch up. "What about your squad?" Baird simply raised his hand showing him the COG tags. "Aw, shit. Sorry, baby."

"Would you stop calling me that!" 

"Sure thing, baby." Baird glared at him but Cole just kept grinning.

They remained silent the rest of the way but Cole didn't mind feeling completely at ease for the first time since he stood in front of thousands of people announcing he was joining the COG. There was something about Baird that made Cole want to have the mans back almost like he felt protective or something. His mama had always said he should trust his instincts.

"Well, what do we have here? Thought you'd have taken my advice Private." Anderson's voice greeted them first before the man stepped out from behind cover. He scrunched up his face in anger when he caught sight of Baird turning back to Cole. "I'll have you're head for going against direct orders, Private." Anderson spat walking up to Cole getting in his face. "Your life is over and for what? Some fa-" 

Anderson was cut off as Baird shoved him back away from Cole and hit him with a loud crack, laying the bastard out cold. Cole saw the fury on Baird's face before it was buried back behind indifference.

"What's your name again?" Baird asked still staring down at Anderson.

"Cole, Augustus Cole, Sir." 

"Well, Cole. Welcome to Kilo squad." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halvo Bay

Present Day

"Oh man, you should've seen it! He knocked that bitch out!" Chuckling, Cole grinned thinking back on that day, definitely one of his favourite memories. Then he remembered their current situation and his face fell, would they get to have anymore memories like that?

Of course, they would because he would fix this no matter what it took. Delta was family and family stuck together he just need to knock some sense into them all so they could see that too.

Glancing at Marcus, Cole sighed in relief seeing the man now was looking in front of them clearly listening to what he'd said. Ok, now he just had to break the confidence of his best friend, simple...

Man, he wished Dom were here to help him with this.

"What I'm about to tell you could cost me my best friend but you need ta' know and it's for his own good." Pausing Cole considered what he should and shouldn't tell him. "It wasn't until a few years after we met that I got him pissed enough to talk about his parents and the clusterfuck they caused." He felt Marcus tense at that, "I don't think he even remembers tellin' me."

"When Baird was twelve he was sent to the COG by his parents because they caught him kissin' another kid, a male kid." Marcus looked sharply to Cole shocked. "Before he left though Baird's mama told him he was a mistake, that he'd never be worth anythin'. She told Baird her son was dead." 

Cole took a deep breath knowing this next part could hurt both of his friends but continued. "Baird swore to prove her wrong and climbed the ranks to Lt. and well, as you know, he got stripped of that and went right back to the bottom. That's when he met you," Marcus groaned remembering how hard he'd been on him back then.

"I know it looked like it but he honestly had no hard feelings about you even then. Hell, Baird started bendin' over backwards tryin' ta' prove to you, he was good enough. That he was worth it."

"Me?"

Cole nodded, "Don't you get it, yet? He loves you Marcus, has for a very long time now." Marcus froze eyes going wide as he struggled to digest this information. Seeing this Cole decided to leave him with one more thought before giving the man time to think alone. "He left because it hurt him to much ta' see you with Anya but wanted you to be happy." That said Cole got to his feet but stopped a few steps away. "You just lost the best thing in your life and don't even realise it yet." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!!  
> Sorry for the long delay on this chapter had a week of art school followed by Xmas and a shitload of visitors.  
> Forewarning, rewrote the flashback scene a little so it's different from the game.  
> Enjoy!

Halvo Bay  
Present Day

Damon was in love with him. 

It was the only thought going around in Marcus' head as he sat there struggling to process this knew information. Damon loved him and Marcus had let him slip through his fingers. Marcus groaned banging his head back against the APC in frustration. He'd been such a fool, to blinded by his own grief and guilt to see what was right in front of him. 

The sad part was Dom had foreseen all of this years ago and tried to warn him but Marcus would not hear it having miss read the situation with Damon. Marcus felt the familiar stab of grief as he thought of Dom. What would he think of all this? 

He'd tell you to stop fuckin' around and go after him. Marcus snorted thinking back on the day Dom had confronted him on his feelings for Damon...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilima Sinkhole  
Flashback 

A giant fucking worm! Marcus still couldn't believe it, if he hadn't seen it up close and personal he probably wouldn't have. Shaking his head Marcus looked over at Dom seeing from his expression he was also struggling with disbelief. How the hell did the locust even get it that big? The food alone... 

Marcus squinted seeing a light up ahead leading his squad towards it. What greeted them as they stepped out into the sunlight though made him falter for a moment. Anya had warned them about the sinking of Ilima but to see the ruins of a place they were only just walking through hours ago was something else.

Marcus felt slightly uneasy, thoughts turning to the missing members of Delta. Not Delta anymore, Marcus reminded himself bitterly. 

Still, he hoped they made it out of the hollow before Ilima came down.

"This is KR-five-four, Raven down. I've got Charlie-nine, locust approaching our position requesting assistance." A voice crackled over the comm drawing Marcus' attention.

"Copy five-four, Deltas on its way." Marcus responded motioning to the others behind him. "Keep moving Delta, that pilot doesn't have much time."

"Yo, Delta, Cole here!" Marcus instantly felt tension leave him, they were alive. "Locust have ambushes all over. Stay away fro.. d..wn..d ch..p-" 

"Cole, do you read? Cole?!" Marcus yelled into his comm when Cole's voice was cut off by static.

"He's gotta be close if we're hearing him!" Dom reasoned.

"Yeah, let's hope so." Marcus looked around pointing when he spotted what he was looking for, "There's the smoke flares, Delta. Head that way and stay ready! We aren't the only ones that's going to be followin' that trail."

They push their way through the rubble towards the flares when suddenly the ground around them shook. Marcus signalled everyone to take cover quickly scanning their surroundings.

"Watch it, Corpser!" Dom yells in warning as a Corpser bursts out from the rubble in front of them, only to retreat again leaving a giant hole in its wake. A bridge appears from within the new hole and locust come flooding out firing on their position.

"Take cover. Concentrate fire on that tunnel!" Marcus orders as they return fire. Taking out a locust with his lancer Marcus spots something flying out of the hole above them.

"Reaver!" As soon as it lands they immediately focus all fire on it, working together to take it out as quickly as possible. Seeing a missile coming his way Marcus dives back behind cover just as it passes over his head missing him by a second. Growling in frustration Marcus slams another clip into his lancer aiming for the missiles on the Reaver's back. 

"Take cover!" Marcus orders when the Reaver begins to twitch in agony releasing a screech before exploding sending body parts everywhere.

Turning back to the locust still emerging from the tunnel Marcus switches to his longshot aiming and shooting as many as he could in the head. Cursing as he missed his next shot when the ground shook. He heard a loud groaning sound, watching stunned as the building the locust were on collapsed quickly sinking into the ground.

Well that made things a lot easier, Marcus thought standing up. "The ravens on the other side of this building keep moving!"

Running through the building Marcus takes note of the balcony that wraps around the main room warily. Kicking down the backdoor as they make their way back outside.

"Damn it! We didn't make it in time." Dom says pointing to the right where a crashed raven sat completely engulfed in flames.

Marcus sighed turning on his comm, "Control, KR-54 and Charlie 9 are KIA. Delta out." Turning around Marcus started to backtrack. "Get back inside the building we're sitting ducks out here."

Entering the main room Marcus stopped quickly looking around. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

"Ambush!" Dom cried out as a locust battle cry came from above and something shifted behind them to block the exit.

"Take cover!" Marcus ordered slamming into the nearby wall.

Locust surround them from the balcony above firing down on them. Marcus looked around desperately for an exit but found nothing.

"Their closing in." Carmine called out, voice panicked.

"Keep hitting them hard Delta!" Marcus ordered before tapping on his comm, "Control, this is Delta. We need back up asap." Continuing to fire blindly over the cover Marcus watched as more locust filled the balcony. 

"There's to many of them." Dom said taking cover next to him.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is Delta in the Ilima sinkhole, any squads in the area? Mayday!" Marcus yelled over the comm but knew it was useless. They weren't going to make it. 

For a moment Marcus allowed his thoughts to drift to Cole and Baird. He guessed it was a good thing after all that they'd left Delta, or more accurately Baird chose to leave and Cole followed. Marcus found himself wondering, though. Why had Baird requested to be reassigned when things had been better between them? Hell, Marcus would even say things were great. 

It shocked Marcus to find out just how much he'd come to rely on Baird's opinion in the last few months, not realising it till Baird wasn't there anymore. He even missed the annoying asshole! A fact which had Marcus seriously questioning his own sanity. 

Not that any of this mattered now but it would have been nice to have the answers. 

"-eah baby! Whoo!" A familiar voice broke through his thoughts. "Yeah come get some! Come get some!" Marcus broke cover walking to the centre of the room to get a better look above them as all locust attention was drawn towards the voice.

"Marcus, is that..?" Dom asked, joining him.

"Gotta be." Marcus shared a look with Dom seeing his own astonishment mirrored back at him.

Marcus hears the sound of a lancer hacking into flesh and watches as a locust loses its head. He steps back just in time as it goes over the railing connecting with the floor in front of him. 

Cole runs up to the railing looking down at them, "Nobody plays his game like me, no body." Cole says, cockily grinning down at them as the sound of a frag goes off behind him.

"Cole!" Dom yells in greeting.

"In the flesh, baby." Cole bows, then raises his index finger walking away. Marcus hears banging, then suddenly spots a lancer cutting through the wall in front of them. Cole kicks a hole in the wall stepping through it. "Tried to tell you to stay away from that chopper, man. Sounds like shit got thick for you." Cole says strutting forward.

"It did. Thanks for the assist, Cole." Marcus knocks his lancer with Cole's in greeting. "Where's the rest of your squad?" He looks over Cole's shoulder expecting to see Baird but finds the room empty. Looking back at Cole he sees the mans expression grow somber.

"Here's my squad." Cole holds up a bunch of cog tags and Marcus instantly feels himself grow cold. No, he couldn't b- "Except for Baird and Tanner. We got separated after the drop. The last message came from nearby." 

"Sounds like we've got a new objective." Marcus tapped his comm, turning away from the others to hide his worried expression. "Control, this is Delta. Cancel mayday, we've regrouped with Cole. Baird and Sigma are MIA, we're assisting on the search."

"Regrouped?" Cole said astonished, "Is that what you call it when I save your ass?"

Jack fazed into site in front of him lowering the screen to show Anya's relieved face. "Copy that, Delta. We have additional squads moving in to secure Leema."

"Roger, Control. We'll keep you posted. Delta, out." Marcus turned back to the others.

"Re.. haha regrouped. That's a good one." Cole shakes his head turning to lead the way through the hole he'd made. "Good thing you got your star player back, Delta." Yeah, now they just needed their smartass and they'd be complete.

"Welcome back, Cole Train." Dom says, following Cole.

Marcus quickly scanned their surroundings as they entered a partly destroyed cemetery thinking of the irony. How many fresh graves will be needed after the events of today? 

"Last message came from up this way, towards that tunnel."

"Then lets check it out." Marcus took a second look around at Cole's words seeing everything from a different prospective. He'd assumed the destruction had come from the city sinking but now he took in the bullet holes that riddled the headstones and the char marks on the ground caused by frags. If Baird was here he must have been in one hell of a firefight. 

Walking closer to the tunnels entrance Marcus spotted blood on the ground, kneeling to get a closer look. Before he could get caught up in the possibility of it being Baird's a hand was placed on his shoulder drawing his attention away. Dom looked down at him face tense with concern but also determination. Marcus understood what he was trying to say, Baird was still alive. They needed to hurry. 

Marcus opened his mouth but before he could give the order to move out the ground shook announcing the arrival of a Reaver. Rolling behind a headstone for cover he shot blindly in it's direction.

Looking around the headstone Marcus ground his teeth together in frustration as locust emerged from the tunnel behind the Reaver. Damn! They didn't have time for this! Damon needed them, now!

Determined to move on as quickly as possible Marcus fired at the Reaver, ignoring the pain as bullets hit his armour from the locust closing in. Pulling a frag from his belt Marcus through it blindly towards the locust, smirking when he heard cries of pain in reply.

After emptying two clips into the Reaver it finally collapsed and Marcus turned his full attention to the remaining locust. Spotting a kantis at the mouth of the tunnel he pushed forward focusing fire on it, trusting his squad to finish of the remaining drones. As he drew closer the Kantis screeched causing him to stop, clutching at his ears. 

He didn't have time for this shit! They had Damon! Gritting his teeth at the pain in his eardrums Marcus took a shaky step forward, then another. When he was close enough Marcus raised his shotgun firing a shell into its chest sending it to its knees. Not wasting any time Marcus kicked it onto its back before stomping on its face caving in its skull.

"Shit, baby. That was some badass moves back there." Cole commented as the rest of Delta joined him. 

Dom was giving him a worried look which had Marcus raising an eyebrow in question. Without comment Dom pointed to his ears and Marcus touched them, surprised when his fingers came back bloody. 

"I'm fine." He muttered, turning away from Dom knowing he wouldn't believe him. 

"Damn, they dig some big ass tunnels down here." Cole commented as they entered the tunnel looking around for anymore signs of Baird.

"It's the worm." Marcus replied, still not really believing it.

"Huh?"

"Some kind of giant worm is making all these tunnels. It's what's sinking the city's, too." Dom answered when Marcus remained silent.

"Your kidding me, right?" Cole said in astonishment.

"I wish." Marcus muttered.

"That's some crazy shit, boy... but I guess the whole worlds gone crazy, right?" 

Dom and Marcus nodded in agreement as they jogged past some large rocks coming into a caged area with tall metal cases.

"Marcus, what's in these things?" Dom asked but Marcus didn't reply the uneasy feeling returning. They walk closer examining them finding one open with a body collapsed in front of it, blood still fresh on the ground. "That's not Baird, is it?!" Dom yelled in panic and Marcus froze. No, he couldn't believe that. They couldn't be to late! He nee-

"Nah, it's his jumpmate... Rest in peace, Tanner. Damn." Cole said, interrupting Marcus' panicked thoughts. He sounded worried, like he was thinking along the same lines as Marcus. They needed to find Damon now!

They increased the pace coming into another caged area with more metal cases. Marcus opened his mouth to give the order to check them all but a familiar voice interrupted him, typical.

"Hey, is that Cole?! Hey Cole! Get me out of here, man! Can you hear me?!" Baird yelled, sounding panicked.

"I hear ya, Baird." Cole answered, clearly relieved. 

"Then get me the hell outta here!" Marcus forced himself staying back as Cole stepped up to the metal case Baird's voice was coming from. Motioning to Dom who went over and helped him pull the metal case open. 

Baird stumbled out looking around at them stopping when his eyes land on Marcus. For a moment Marcus swears he sees gratitude and relief on Baird's face before he looks away. 

"About time... What the hell took you guys so long?" Baird said, sounding irritated. 

Marcus grabs a lancer leaning against another case nearby waiting till Baird's looking his way before throwing it at him. "You're welcome." Marcus looks around at all the cases. "What the hell are the locust doing taking prisoners?"

"Their locking people up in these things, taking 'em deeper into the Hollow. They were going to process me, man. Whatever that means..." Baird replies turning to Cole, missing the anger Marcus can feel forming on his face. 

"Shit, I'll show these locust bitches some process!" Cole angrily revved his lancer.

"Come on, we need to check this out." Marcus said feeling a calm he hadn't felt in a long time come over him as he lead Delta deeper into the hollow. "Keep an eye out for any prisoners!"

"I didn't think the locust took prisoners." Cole said in confusion.

"I guess they do, now." Dom sighed.

As they walked along at a more sedated pace Marcus snuck another look at Baird. He looked fine, completely unharmed but Marcus knew not all wounds were visible. Marcus was just glad to have him back where he belonged, part of Delta again. Now he just needed to find a way to convince him to stay put.

Marcus frowned thinking of the solution. He didn't like it but if it kept Baird with Delta and by default Cole he'd just have to live with it. Still, he really had thought things were improving between them but the truth was right there in front of him and he needed to accept that. Baird still hated him and didn't want to be teamed up with him.

Sighing internally, Marcus swore then and there only to team them up with Cole or Dom and never each other. If it was what Baird really wanted then he would give it to him.

Everyone's attention snapped to the right when they heard a loud roar and a creature came out from behind a rock wall crawling along the ceiling. The locust had built around the creature making what Marcus assumed was a means of transport.

"That's them- the beast barges. That's where they're takin' people. I think they're torturing them in there." Baird said, answering the question before anyone could ask.

"Then let's get up there. If there's anyone still in there, we're gettin' them out. Come on." Marcus ordered, signalling for everyone to take cover as the barge docked in front of them and locust ran out.

"Boomer!" Baird yelled in warning as a boomshot whizzed over their heads exploding behind them. 

Before any of them could react Cole volted over his cover sprinting straight at the Boomer. Cursing loudly, Marcus focused fire on the remaining locust giving Cole cover fire noticing Dom and Baird instantly following his lead. This is what he'd missed the most, working with a squad that was completely in sync with each other.

Cole swapped to his shotgun unloading round after round into the Boomers chest, sidestepping another boomshot as it whizzed by him. He continued firing until it finally collapsed to the ground dead.

"Haha! You know how the Cole do it, baby! The bigger they are, the better the kill!" Cole cheered, turning to them when the last locust fell and they joined him. Marcus was about to chew him out for breaking cover until he caught a glimpse of Cole's face. Hidden rage, the man had just been seeking a little revenge for his best friend, something Marcus completely understood. 

Walking past Cole with a nod, Marcus boarded the beast barge looking around for a way to the upper deck. He heard a weird noise behind him and dived for cover on reflex, watching as a Grinder came down in a lift to the lower deck. Well, that answers that question.

"Ah, shit!" Carmine cried out in fright.

Marcus immediately opened fire on the Grinder distracting it as the others follow his lead and take cover. With Delta's concentrated fire they brought the Grinder down in seconds, striding forward to investigate the lift.

"All right, let's head up this way." Marcus said to Dom noticing the lift would only fit two or three of them at a time. He waited until Dom was on the lift before quickly pulling the lever making sure Baird would have to get the next one with Cole and Carmine.

He and Dom go up, finding themselves in a room full of metal doors with a lever in the middle of the room. Marcus prepares himself internally as he reaches out pulling it and the doors swing open.

"All clear." 

Marcus starts towards the stairs that lead to the upper deck. 

"Marcus, wait." Dom keeps his voice low stopping him.

"What's up?" Marcus asks, already suspecting what he wants to talk about from the serious note in his voice. 

"You're in love with Baird." It was a statement not a question, a fact that didn't surprise Marcus. Dom wouldn't bring up the subject if he had any doubts and the confidence in his voice told Marcus how certain he was of the truth. Marcus turned back to his best friend eying him critically seeing no judgement and not really expecting any. They'd known each other way before they had enlisted and the world went to shit. Dom knew him better then anyone on Sera and had seen first hand how much prison had changed him.

"Love is a strong word." He reasoned but Dom shook his head.

"I saw the look on your face when you thought he was dead." Marcus looked down, ashamed he'd let his emotions be seen so easily and that he'd had them in the first place. Dom walked over placing a hand on his shoulder sensing his internal battle. "Marcus, he may act like an asshole but I think he has feelings for you, too." Marcus snorted in disbelief. "I'm serious! I think you need to talk it out with him." 

Marcus looked up at Dom incredulous, "Are you fuckin' crazy?! Feelings for me! Only just this mornin' he was off with a new squad gettin' as far from me as possible!" Marcus couldn't hold back the bitterness as his voice rose, stopping to take a calming breath before he continued more quietly. "The bastard can't stand me and besides we're in the middle of a war feelings have no place here." Marcus turned away heading for the stairs leading to the upper deck again.

"You can't seriously belie-" 

Dom was interrupted by a loud bang as the whole barge lurched sharply to the right nearly sending Marcus to the ground. 

"What the hell was that?!" Baird's voice came over comm.

"I dunno but you guys better stay down there while we check it out, last thing we need is all of us captured." Suddenly there was sounds of movement above them. "Quiet." Marcus whispered into his comm turning it off. Immediately falling silent their attention landed on the stairs. Maybe they hadn't heard them, Marcus thought not really believing it. 

"Die human!" A drone yelled out throwing a grenade down the stairs right next to Marcus.

"Fuck!" Marcus swore, kicking himself for his stupidity as the grenade blew up not giving him a chance to leap out of the way as it knocked him hard against the ground. 

"Marcus!" Dom ran over to him firing at the entrance to the upper deck. Marcus released a groan as he struggled to sit up. "Are you ok?"

"Yea', I'm good. Hurt like a son ova bitch, though."

Dom offered him a hand helping him to his feet. Marcus grabbed his lancer from the ground staring critically at the entrance, "How you wanna do this?"

Dom shrugged.

"I say we teach 'em some manners." Cole's voice comes from behind them causing Marcus to spin around in surprise. Baird, Cole and Carmine step off the lift joining them.

"I thought I told you to stay put." How hadn't he heard it ascending? It was then he noticed the slight ringing in his ears.

"We heard shots fired and didn't want you guys hoggin' all the fun." Baird replied, quickly walking over to Marcus eyeing him worriedly.

"More like Baird threw a bitch fit giving us no choice." Carmine muttered causing Baird to glare at him. 

Dom looked at Marcus knowingly but he ignored him, focusing on the problem at hand. "Okay, new plan. Dom and I'll draw fire while the rest of you hang back for a few minutes before followin' us, with any luck you can catch 'em off guard. Got it?" He directed the last part at Baird who frowned but nodded.

Marcus and Dom headed up the stairs taking in their surroundings. Three drones occupied the upper deck hiding behind cover waiting for them. Years of fighting experience told Marcus that nothing was ever that easy and as if to prove his point a Reaver flew over head dropping missiles at random.

"Reaver!" Dom yelled down to the others in warning before following Marcus' lead and opening fire on the drones. 

The beast barge suddenly shook and Marcus heard movement to the right. Glancing over the side Marcus figured out what had caused the massive lurch earlier. It appeared as if another beast barge had rammed them and locked position. Drone reinforcements made their way onto the barge they occupied decreasing their odds of survival more and more.

Shit! Marcus swore internally trying to think of a plan. If they could somehow reach the turret at the front of the beast barge then they could take out the Reaver no problem, but to do that they needed to get rid of the drones first. Gesturing to Dom he filled him in on his intentions, Dom nodded in understanding grabbing a frag on his belt as Marcus did the same. Three... two... one... Marcus counted down on his fingers blindly throwing his frag at the drones. Immediately after it left his hand Marcus pushed forward forcing the grubs to leap for cover. Five drones dropped quickly but more emerged from the other barge taking their place.

"Yo, bitches! The Cole Train has arrived! Whoo!" It was then the rest of Delta joined them drawing attention long enough to give Marcus the chance to sprint for the torrent. Trusting Delta to have his back Marcus made sure the torrent was loaded before focusing on the sky around them.

"Sir! Eleven o'clock!" Carmine yelled in warning and instinctively Marcus turned the torrent to his left not waiting as he fired it into the air. He heard the Reaver's shriek of pain before he saw it, coming towards him at increasing speed. The locust on its back clearly aiming to take him out with them.

"Marcus!" Dom yelled in warning but Marcus ignored him focusing on firing round after round into the Reaver. Marcus waited until the last second before pushing away from the torrent diving into a roll. He felt a tentacle slide across his back and the beast barge shake slightly at the impact before the Reaver continued over the side into the darkness bellow. Climbing to his feet Marcus looked over the edge of the barge make sure it was gone before noticing the others had stopped firing. Turning he opened his mouth but snapped it shut spotting the furious look on Baird's face.

"Shit, Fenix! What was that?!" Baird said angrily walking over to him getting into his personal space. "You have some sorta death wish or somethin'?"

Marcus frowned confused by Baird's sudden anger but pushed it to the back of his mind stepping around him. "Shut up, Baird." He muttered climbing onto the other beast barge keeping his eyes peeled for more grubs. Once certain it was all clear of threats Marcus motioned Delta to move bellow deck finding another room full of metal doors like the last barge. Marcus pulled the lever that would open them not at all prepared for what they found.

"Tai, is that you?" Marcus said in disbelief as the man stepped out from behind one of the metal doors unsteadily. Deep gashes covered Tai's body, his back full of lash marks and metal rings piercing his skin painfully. Marcus barely registered any of that as he looked into Tai's sightless, deadened eyes.

"Marcus, we've got more locust on the way!" Dom's warning brought him back to the present as he caught the shotgun thrown at him passing it to Tai.

"Tai, lets go!" Marcus said, quickly turning away unable to look at his old friend any longer. He didn't have time for this, he needed to get his squad away from here now! "Cole, Baird, cover that door." Marcus pointed to where they'd come from ignoring Baird as Cole nodded. "Carmine, Dom, guard the rear." 

Suddenly he heard the unmistakeable cock of a shotgun and turned back to Tai who was pointing the gun at his own chin. "Tai!" Marcus yelled, stepping forward desperately trying to get close enough to stop him. He had no choice but to watch as Tai pulled the trigger. "Nooo!!" 

Marcus froze in shock unable to do anything but stare down at his friends lifeless body as it collapsed to the ground. None of this was real, it couldn't be... Nothing could kill Tai! He had to-

"I told you, they're breaking people! I could hear them screaming from the docks." Baird said from behind him voice tense with worry and fear. Marcus shakes his head looking back at him but Baird had already turned away blocking his expression from Marcus' view.

"I can't believe they did that to Tai... he... he survives everything, doesn't he?" Carmine stuttered.

"Let's just get the hell outta here." Marcus muttered walking over to Tai's body as he heard Delta follow his orders walking to the lift. Crouching down he stopped, taking a moment to remember his friend as he once was. Reaching over to grabbing Tai's COG tags Marcus quickly stood turning to follow his squad unable to face him anymore. 

"I'm sorry, Marcus." Dom spoke up surprising him as he realised they were the only two left in the room.

"Where are..?" Marcus started to ask but trailed off thoughts still scattered.

"I told them we'd catch up." Dom looked at him critically for a moment before continuing. "Cole had to practically restrain Baird from jumping off the lift."

Marcus snorted, knowing Dom was trying to distract him and silently thanking him. "He really hates taking orders."

Dom rolled his eyes. "You honestly can't be stupid enough to believe that." Marcus raised an eyebrow and Dom sighed shaking his head. "He was worried about you, idiot! Didn't want to leave you like that." He took a deep breath. "You honestly believe he doesn't care about you, don't you?"

"He's never done anything to make me believe otherwise."

"And neither have you! What, he's gotta be the one to put himself out there first?"

Marcus sighed, "I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to be happy, to give it a chance and not see it as doomed just because you're in it!" Marcus could see Dom getting worked up and knew if he let him keep going it would lead to an arguement.

"Dom, drop it!" He ordered, stepping onto the lift.

Dom glared at the ground clenching his fists, fighting to calm down. Suddenly his shoulders slumped forward and Marcus knew he was thinking of Maria. Walking back over to his best friend Marcus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Dom looked at Marcus sadly. "Time is to short, Marcus. I just don't want you waking up one day and it be to late. Baird doesn't know everything about you 'n' Anya, he won't wait around forever." With that said Dom walked over to the lift waiting for Marcus before pulling the lever. 

"He'll try to leave again." Dom said quietly causing Marcus to frown...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halvo Bay  
Present Day

"You know, I'm getting real sick of people thinking I'm stupid." Anya said, stopping in front of Marcus pulling him out of his memories.

"Damon loves me."

"Yeah, and?" Marcus looked up at her in disbelief causing Anya to roll her eyes. "Dom and I have been trying to convince you of that for years."

Marcus frowned. "I don't know what to do."

"Isn't it obvious?" Marcus looked down not meeting her eyes. "You have this ridiculous notion that you don't deserve to be happy. That you could never make someone else happy by simply being with them."

"I couldn't with you." Marcus muttered.

Anya's expression turned sad, "That was different and you know it. I had someone that made me happy and he died. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over." Anya knelt down in front of Marcus forcing him to look at her. "You have always protected me-" Marcus opened his mouth but Anya shot him a warning look continuing, "WHEN you could." She stressed. "But it's time I returned the favour and protected you from yourself. We are going after the idiot so you can confess your undying love for him and finally get it on so we can all live in peace without you two driving us crazy with all the moping."

"I don't mope!" Marcus yelled, affronted.

Anya didn't reply giving him a meaningful look. Standing she offered him a hand which Marcus took, using it to pull her into an embrace once he was upright. "What would I do without you?" He whispered.

Anya wrapped her own arms around him tightly knowing his thoughts had turned to Dom. "I'll always be here when you need me."

Marcus closed his eyes clenching them painfully, "I miss him."

"I do, too." Anya felt the tears running down her face and buried it in Marcus' neck. Marcus pulled her as close as he could sharing their grief for a moment.

After a few minutes Anya pulled back and Marcus opened his eyes to meet hers, chuckling sadly. "He'd be so gloating right now, right before kicking my ass for not listening to him."

"I still might." Anya's voice broke slightly before she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

Marcus smirked, "I'd like to see you try." Quickly stepping back out of reach when her look turned contemplating.

"Seriously though, we need to go after Damon and Sam. We've lost to much to lose them, too." Anya said, seriously.

Marcus nodded, motioning for her to lead the way. They entered the area where Cole and Carmine sat waiting for them. 

"What's the word, bossman?" Cole asked, standing up anxiously.

"Rest up, Delta." Marcus met Cole's surprised face before continuing, "We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow if we're going to catch up with Omega and I don't intend to stop until we do."

"Yo' hear that, baby! We're comin' ta get yo' sorry ass! Whoo!" Cole cheered excitedly like Baird and Sam were standing right there and could hear them.

Marcus rolled his eyes but felt relieved at Cole's enthusiasm. "I need to contact command, let them kno-"

A loud clatter behind Cole cut him off as they instinctively pointed their guns in the direction it came from.

"Mar...cus.." The voice was faint but Marcus recognised the owner immediately running towards it.

"Sam!" Cole yelled, catching sight of her first as she sagged against the garage doorway barely holding herself upright. Marcus took note of the blood and dust covering her body.

Sam took a couple of hesitant steps forward, collapsing into Cole's arms when he managed to get close enough. He slowly lowered her to the ground cradling her in his arms.

"Carmine, keep a look out! Anya, check Sam over for serious injury!" Marcus ordered scanning their surroundings for any sign of hostiles or Damon. Panic swept through him when he could see no sign of anyone else, crouching down next to Sam. "Sam, what happened?" Marcus demanded but got no response as her eyes remained closed. Leaning forward he grabbed her shoulders shaking her cautiously. "Sam, what happened? Where's Baird?" Still nothing. "Sam! Where's Damon?!" He yelled, not caring about giving away their position.

"Am..bush..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Sorry for the very, VERY long gap between chapters I had to rewrite this chapter multiple times to get it just right. I am still working on the end of the chapter BUT I couldn't leave you guys in suspense any longer so I've split it into two parts both Sam's POV. If all goes to plan I'll have the second part up in the next couple of days.  
> I really hope it'll be worth the wait for you guys and you enjoy it!

Recap

"I'll miss you... brother." Was all he could say as Damon stood back letting him go.  
"Of course you will! I'm to loveable to forget." He joked, nodding to the others. They all knew he wasn't the touchy-feely type. "Catch ya'll on the flip side." He said with a salute allowing a quick glance at Marcus. He saw no emotion at all it was like the man was made of stone. Damon felt his heart drop and an intense pain shoot through his chest, knowing this is how it would end between them.  
Quickly turning so the others wouldn't see his cracked expression he forced one foot in front of the other until they couldn't see him anymore. It didn't stop Sam though who frowned looking back the way they'd come. "Let's go." He pleaded to her and she nodded.  
He helped Sam onto the back of one of the trucks before climbing on himself, slumping against the tray in defeat. "I don't wont to talk about it." He mumbled fending of Sam's incoming question. He feels Sam sit down next to him resting her head on his shoulder as she wrapped a reassuring hand around his arm.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day

Sam looked at Baird out of the corner of her eye feeling a deep lose in her heart. They'd been travelling for about an hour now and in that entire time Baird hadn't looked away from where they'd come from. Sam knew he was already regretting his decision to leave Delta because she felt the same. She couldn't help the depressing thoughts that filled her head. This was all her fault, if she'd just been strong enough. 

"Would you stop that." Baird muttered. 

"Stop what?"

Baird finally turned to meet her gaze, "Blaming yourself, this was my decision now I need to live with that."

Sam could see in his eyes how much it weighed on him and knew she had to fix this somehow. Baird seemed to sense he was showing to much and turned away, again. His decision or not, they'd both made a terrible mistake. Sam could feel it deep in her bones and after years of trusting her instincts to survive she'd be an idiot to stop now. How to convince the bloody drongo beside her, though?

Damn, for a genius he really was stubborn in his ignorance. Sam knew one thing for sure, Baird had to come to the realisation himself or he wouldn't go for it. Ease him into it.

"So you ever thought about havin' kids?" Baird blinked.

"Why? Offering?"

Sam hit him hard in the arm causing him to pout rubbing at it. "Seriously, have you?"

"Look, Sam. I'm flattered but your just not my type. Sure everyone's tempted to have a peice of this fine specimen." He gestured to himself. "But, man. Could you imagine a kid with my looks and brains? They'd rule the damn world!"

Sam snorted, "You think to highly of yourself, mate. There's no way in hell I'd carry your demon spawn." Baird looked offended for a moment before his face turned mischievous. 

Oh, shit. That's never good. Sam thought, panicking. Where was Cole when she needed him? Oh... right. Sam pushed away the sad thought focusing on the problem still in front of her.

"Then, who's would you carry?" Baird asked, smirking at her startled look.

"Um..." yep, definitely panicking now. "Well, I.. uh.. no one?" Shit, she didn't intend for the last part to sound so much like a question. Sam felt her face heat under the intense scrutiny Baird was now giving her. 

"Sam, what aren't you tellin' me? Your not.. uh.." He gestured awkwardly at her stomach. She blinked before quickly shaking her head. "Oh, thank god!" Sam shot him a glare at his obvious relief but Baird seemed not to notice deep in thought. "If not that, then what?" He muttered to himself. Suddenly his gaze shot back to hers, eyes going wide with surprise. "Holy shit! You like someone in Delta!"

Sam groaned. "No, I don't." 

"Yes, you do!" 

"Baird, just shut i-"

"Hm, now who could it be?" Baird continued, talking over her. "Obviously its not me," Sam snorted in agreement. "Definitely not Carmine, you don't seem that into helmets, and please tell me it's not Marcus.." She smiled knowingly, shaking her head. "Okay, good. That leaves Jace and Cole," Sam felt her smile drop as she looked down at the truck bed not wanting to meet Baird's eyes as he kept talking. "It could be Jace but I just don't see it, which means..." Sometimes the bastard was to smart for his own good. Sam heard Baird shift before feeling his hand on her chin tilting it so she had no choice but to look back at him. "It's Cole." She saw him search her face for any sign he was wrong before smiling sadly at her. "So, I'm not the only one fleeing from the one they love."

Sam nodded, feeling a familiar shame wash over her. Baird pulled her close resting her head on his shoulder. Who would have thought the prickly bastard could be so clingy? It still shocked Sam to see this side of her friend.

"I'm sorry I have to ask this, but what about Dom?" Sam froze for a moment as the mention of his name sent pain through her chest but knew Baird was only looking out for his best friend.

"I did love, Dom.." Sam had to swallow as her voice broke on his name but knew she needed to get this out. She owed Baird that much after he'd done the same for her. "But, I loved Cole first." Sam couldn't see much of Baird's face from the odd angle but knew he was trying to make sense of the new information. "I think a part of me fell for him the moment we met."

"Hold up, didn't we meet you in a bar?"

"Yep, an' some asshole was being his usual charmin' Ol' self forcing Cole to step in to defend my honor." 

"Ha! That's right, he said somethin' like 'Chill, baby! Yo' never get any action treatin' the pretty lady's like that! Ya dig!' Pft." Sam laughed at Baird's attempt to sound like Cole, remembering how offended he'd been for a complete stranger. Sam had never been so captivated by someone before, Cole held such conviction in his confidence.  
Not to mention his charm and charisma! Sam had been screwed from the very start.

"Sooo.. why'd you never.. you know." Baird asked her awkwardly.

Sam sighed, "Cause he's Augustus Cole, star player for The Cougars. He could have anyone he wanted and how could I compete with that? I have nothing special to offer." 

Baird pulled away, frowning. "See that's somethin' I've never understood, why does it matter what he did before the war? It takes shit all to throw a ball an' tackle assholes. In my opinion it wasn't till he joined the COG that the real heroic shit happened, with all I've seen him do over the years it really pisses me off that people only care about the other insignificant shit."

"It sounds like you've thought about this a lot."

"Yeah well it's hard not to when everyone's always fawning over him. It changes him, you know. When he's with people outside of Delta, it's like he becomes a whole different person. I hate that in those moments he forgets about all the lives he's saved since by risking his own and believes that's the best thing he's done."

"That's why you hate it whenever anyone mentions it." Sam realised, shocked she hadn't seen it sooner. All this time she'd thought it was bitter jealousy when really it'd been deep concern.

Baird nodded. "And I think your wrong by the way. You do have something that those bimbos don't, his complete trust and loyalty. That's not something easily earned... unless your me that is."

"Well it doesn't matter now, anyway. We've made our choices and now there's no turning back."

Baird stared at her for a moment before groaning. "You so owe me for this." He muttered reaching up behind him to bang on the roof of the junker. "Hey! Turn it around, we're goi-" He stopped mid sentence eyes scanning their surroundings and instantly Sam tensed up grabbing her lancer hearing a familiar whistling sound.

"Incoming!" A member of Omega yelled from the first junker in warning.

Kaboom! Sam watched stunned as a missile hit the junker behind them. Causing it to excellerate towards them fast as the cabin was engulfed by flame. 

"Right! Evade right!" Baird ordered their driver who quickly swerved as the other junker connected with them scrapping along their left side. There was no advance warning this time as Sam heard the missile connect with the junker in front of them sending it flipping into the air.

"Fuck, brace for impact!" Baird yelled in warning but before Sam could react he pushed her down covering her body with his own. 

Boom! Sam was lurched sideways as they were thrown from the tray and she felt weightless for a second before something solid collided with her head. 

Then nothing but darkness....

\----------


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Enjoy!

Halvo Bay  
Present Day

The first thing Sam noticed as she regained consciousness was intense heat and ringing in her ears. Blinking her eyes open everything appeared blurry but slowly things started to come into focus. The junker had flipped sending burning debris everywhere. Sam shifted trying to sit up but her head started throbbing and nausea swept through her. Swallowing down bile Sam tried rolling to her side only then feeling a dull pinch in her right arm. Before she could investigate though a groan from beneath her drew her attention. Baird was awkwardly slumped against a wall with her body partly covering his. 

"Baird!"

"..uck. Stop.. m..movin.. pl..lease..." Baird groaned, clearly in pain.

"Where're you hurt?" 

"Ev..ry fuckin' wh..ere..."

Sam heard metal grinding to her right and slowly turned her head to look, trying to move the rest of her body as little as possible. Finally taking in her arm which was pinned beneath part of the junker. 

"I can't feel my arm." Sam tried desperately not to panic, resisting the urge to just pull it out.

Baird's eyes shot open looking her over finally landing on her right arm. "Well, shit." 

Sam focused all her attention on his face trying to ignore the numb throbbing coming from her arm. "What should I do?" Sam asked. 

As an engineer she'd seen him repair near anything and everything to get them out of situations alive but what had truely surprised her was his understanding of medicine. Sure he wasn't as good as Anya who'd had full training as a field medic but he still had a knack for it. Sam remembered asking him about it once and he'd shrugged it off as having been forced to pick up a thing or two after meeting a stupid thick headed football player that believed they were invincible. She had excepted this but it still had not explained the deep understanding he had with the field or why he'd always down play it around the others, trusting Anya to fix most wounds in the squad.

"First, I need you to keep that arm as still as possible while I get out from under you. Think you can do that?" Sam nodded. "Okay, slowly bring your knees up to your chest so I can move." Sam complied, winching when it pulled on her arm. "Hey, easy! What did I just say?" He huffed, muttering something about women never listening before slowly wiggling down and out from under her. Now free to move Baird knelt beside her feeling softly along her arm till he hit the debris trapping it before bring his hand back to her shoulder. Baird pulled out a rag wrapping it around her arm like a tourniquet meeting her eyes. "This is gonna hurt." He warned, quickly pulling the rag tight. Sam clenched her eyes shut as a brief pain came from her arm before fading into numb tingling again. 

Slowly opening her eyes she watched Baird as he inspected the area where her arm was pinned by the junker. Noticing her attention was once again focused on him, Baird felt around the debris for a good hold gripping it with both hands. "On three." Sam nodded. "One... two... three!" Sam saw more then felt the debris rise just enough to pull her hand free. 

That's when Sam felt it, an intense pain rushing up her arm nearly causing her to blackout. Clutching it to her chest Sam couldn't help rocking, praying the pain would stop soon. Trying to focus on anything else she listened to Baird panting in short breaths as he lowered the tray back to the ground. Opening her eyes Sam saw him wrap a hand around his front, face tight. 

"What's wrong with your chest?" 

"It's nothing." Baird took a deep breath before gesturing to her arm. "I need to look at that." 

Sam shifted to a sitting position drawing her knees up to hesitantly rest her arm on them so Baird could check it over. Even at first glance Sam could see something wasn't right there was a strange bend to it and was already starting to swell.

Baird lightly felt along her arm careful to avoid the bend. "Can you feel all your fingers?" Sam nodded. "Try movin' them one by one." She complied watching her fingers clench into a fist before straightening again. "Full movement." Baird muttered quietly like he was ticking off an internal check list. Finally moving to the bend Baird stopped meeting Sam's gaze. "Your arm is broken I need to realign and splint it but bad news is it'll hurt like a son ova bitch." He moved away searching for something to use as a splint while Sam pulled out a bandage from one of her pockets. 

Baird placed two pieces of metal shrapnel down next to her before examining the break closely. "I'm gonna need your bandana, as well." Sam untied it with her good hand holding it out to Baird but he shook his head. "You're gonna need to bite on it first." Sam quickly put it in her mouth as Baird got ready. "On three. One..." Sam heard a snap as excruciating pain shot up the arm causing her to thrash involuntarily.  
"Hey!" Baird grumbled barely dodging a left hook as Sam spat out the bandana glaring at him.

"Ya said on three, asshole!" 

Baird smirked, "What can't take a little pain? Always knew you were a girl." 

"Why you mother fu-"

"Language!" Baird gasped acting affronted, "You plannin' on kissin' your little Cole babies with that mouth!" He laughed ducking out of reach as Sam groaned.

"Knew I'd regret telling you that."

Baird smirked making sure the threat of violence was over before examining her arm again. Sam handed over the bandage watching him start a compression wrap from the tourniquet down. Finishing that Baird untied the tourniquet tearing the rag into two using them to hold the pieces of metal he found on either side of her arm.

"Right, bandana?" Sam pointed to where it had landed and Baird picked it up by the corner scrunching up his nose.

"I swear to god, Baird. If you even mention the word cooties I'll kick your ass."

Baird pouted, leaning over her to wrap the sling around her neck. "Do I really need that? I won't be able to use my lancer with it on."

"Well... if you don't mind havin' a permanent bend in your arm for the rest of your life, then no."

She rolled her eyes adjusting the sling to a more comfortable position. "Alright smart ass, now you." At Baird's questioning look Sam gestured at his chest. 

"I told you, I'm fine." He turned away from her trying to hide the pained look as he straightened. "Need to contact Delta, is your communicator working?"

Bloody hell! How could I forget about that! Sam internally berated herself clicking on her comm. "Delta this is Sam please come in..." She waited for a response before trying again. "This is the Anvil convoy requesting immediate assistance, does anybody read?" She shook her head only getting static in response.

"The explosions must'a knocked them out. I could probably fix it if we had time but we need to get movin'."

"Why?" Sam looked around finally taking a real look at their surroundings. There was burning wreckage all around them with pieces of metal having embedded itself to close to them for comfort. The wall that had stopped their flight through the air had impact cracks in it, the depth of the dint making Sam look over at Baird again suspiciously. "What happened?"

"Boomshot hit the junker causing it to roll sideways." 

"Who would...?" Sam trailed of knowing she was asking the wrong question. It'd be easier to think of who wouldn't with all the enemy's the COG had made over the years and now there was no war to distract people from this.

"Don't know. But one things for sure, I'm not waitin' around to find out." Baird started walking towards one of the buildings clearly anxious to get them out of the open.

"Wait! Shouldn't we check for other survivors?" Sam called after him. 

Baird stopped, groaning before heading towards the wreck. "I was afraid you'd say that." 

Sam joined him looking through the wreckage until she spotted one of the other junkers in their convoy sticking out of a nearby building. "Baird! Over here!"

"Keep it down would ya!" Baird hissed scanning the windows of the buildings near them. Sam ignored him jogging over to the junker careful to not jostle her arm as she squeezed through the gap in the wall beside the junker. Trusting Baird to follow her, Sam tried to look through the windshield but the cracked glass and smoke made it impossible to see anyone inside. Moving to the drivers side Sam tried the door finding it jammed, damaged from the impact with the building. 

She heard Baird groan from behind her before pushing her lightly out of the way. "Better let me do it." He closes his eyes seeming to prepare himself before shoulder barging the door. Winching he tries the handle again pulling on it hard just managing to stumble out of the way when the door suddenly gives flying open. 

Sam gasped quickly covering her mouth and nose against the powerful smell as she took in what remained of two members from Omega squad. This was the junker that had been hit first, the fire in the cabin had consumed them both making it impossible to identify who was who. 

Baird stepped forward face grim seeming un effected by the smell as he leaned into the cab grabbing the drivers COG tags before reaching around to retrieve the passengers.

Saying a silent prayer for them Sam made her way back out on to the street. Not able to face them as the familiar feeling of guilt washed over her. 

"We need to speed this up and get outta here." Baird said, walking past her towards the final junker in their convoy. Unlike the junker they'd occupied that had ripped apart on impact, the junker at the front of the convoy had rolled completely upside down.

Joining Baird when he stopped next to the wreck examining it, Sam couldn't help but ask the question that had been haunting her since she'd regained consciousness. "Why'd we survive when the others didn't?" 

"The boomshot must've bounced off the ground before hittin' the underside of our junker, which caused it to jerk into the air sendin' us flying away from most of the impact zone. The last junker impacted with a building after debris caused a tyre puncture. This junker though, took a boomshot to the engine causin' it to flip forward instantly killing the poor bastard mannin' the machine gun." 

Baird raised an eyebrow noticing the stunned look Sam was throwing his way before shrugging. "You asked."

Shaking her head, Sam was about to respond when she noticed Damon tense. Instinct told Sam to take cover and grab the lancer strapped to her back but as she moved to do this a jolt of pain reminded her of the break. Sam bit her hand to muffle the pained cry her stupidity had caused catching Damon's glare. 

He took a quick glance around the junker before taking a hand off his own lancer to unholster the boltok from her hip placing it into her good hand. 

"Shit! This is why I said not to use the boomshot. You assholes better hope ones still alive or we can say goodbye to that reward." 

The voice sounded close by so Baird took another look ducking his head back behind cover signalling to her they had six hostiles closing in fast. Sam nodded unable to signal back but waited as Baird considered their options.

"Hey, over here! I've found a live one!"

Sam heard a door being forced open on the junker they were hiding behind followed by something heavy dragged out. Baird pointed back the way they'd come, signalling her to follow him while sticking to cover as much as possible. 

He waited long enough to make sure she understood before darting for another piece of debris barely large enough to hide him. Sam waited until he signalled for her to move before following, watching as he moved to the next cover. They continued this until Baird got them close enough to a building to enter undetected. 

Finally in a safer position Sam looked back at the flipped junker watching the scene unfolding. Three men stood around an unconscious member of Omega while two others stood guard. 

"I thought you said there was six?" Sam whispered to Baird who didn't answer but his expression had grown grave.

"Oi! Wake up!" The voice drew her attention back to the member of Omega as one of the three men kicked them onto their back. It seemed to stir the gear into consciousness because Sam heard a pained groan.

"Get him on his feet." Sam assume this order must have come from the leader as the other two rushed to comply. She couldn't hold in her gasp when the member of Omega's face was revealed, Lt. Philips. 

The two men held Phillips tightly taking most of his weight as he sagged forward barely conscious. The leader walked over grabbing some hair and yanking his head back cruelly. "I have one question, but first I'd think really hard on the answer if I were you because it will decide your fate." From the leaders voice alone Sam knew Phillips wouldn't be alive for much longer. The bastard was asking him how slow and painful did he want his last moments to be. "Now, I know you had members of Delta travelling with you, where are they?" 

How? Sam glanced at Baird in confusion but his eyes remained locked on the leaders back. Another pained groan drew her attention back to Phillips watching as a knife was dragged down his cheek cutting deeply into his skin. 

"If you don't answer my question I'll start taking body parts. Where are they?!" 

"S..screw... you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." The leader leaned in cutting off Sam's view of Phillips as screaming filled the air. Sam reacted on instinct moving to sprint to Phillips aid but Baird's hand shot out pulling her back behind cover. His only response to her glare was a shake of the head eyes never leaving the enemy in front of them. His hand didn't leave her arm though not trusting Sam to try running to Phillips defence again.

Baird growl next to her but before Sam could say anything she caught sight of the expression on his face, drawing her attention back to Phillips. First thing she noticed was the blood running down his neck, gushing from where his right ear once was. The second thing... she recognised the leaders face. Wracking her brain Sam tried to remember a name or where she'd seen him before but came up blank. 

Suddenly Baird's grip tightened painfully on her arm as he yanked her sharply towards him. With no arm to steady her Sam lost her balance colliding painfully with the ground behind Baird. She bit her tongue as pain shot through her arm preventing the yell from escaping. Her eyes caught site of metal and took in the knife stuck in the wall where she'd just been. 

Baird was already moving, spear tackling the person trying to kill her. Sam quickly got to her feet using the wall for support, watching as Baird landed a right hook to the man bellow him. A pained grunt from Baird had her stepping forward though as the assailant landed a lucky knee to his side. Baird caught her movement and shot her a warning glare as he reached for his knife. He delivered his own knee to the assailants chest using the next opening to drive the knife into the mans shoulder then chest. 

Slowly rising Baird clutched at his chest again catching her worried gaze. Before she could scold him for lying to her about the extent of his obvious injury the dead mans radio crackled to life.

"Manning, circle back. We have all the information we need to proceed as planned." Sam froze looking at Baird for direction watching as he retrieved the radio. "Manning, come back. Do you copy?" 

The radio shattered as it collided with the wall but Sam kept her eyes trained on her friend as pure rage covered his face. Turning away, Baird retrieved his knife from the dead mans chest before stalking deeper into the building. "Let's move."

Sam followed him out into the back alley waiting silently as he considered their options. "We need to get back to Delta warn them someone's huntin' us but they'll expect that and if we go in the opposite direction that takes us further away from help ensuring that sooner or later they'll catch up." Baird mutters, shaking his head. "We have no choice." Turning in the direction back towards Delta Baird took off at a brisk pace forcing Sam to keep up. 

"You gonna tell me what that was back there and why their leader looks so familiar?" Sam asked, when it became obvious Baird wouldn't.

Tensing Baird glanced at her before checking their surroundings. "That psychotic dick bag was former Corporal Anderson."

"Wait... as in Cole's first squad leader bef-"

"Before I transferred him into mine? Yeah." 

"Cole said he nearly got him killed first day under his command." 

Baird snorted. "He only knows the half of it." Noticing Sam's frown he sighed. "Anderson n' I were in the academy at the same time. He somehow found out that I... that.." Baird stopped, huffing in annoyance. "Look, I've never actually done it ok? Bloody Anderson found out and started lookin' at me all weird like I-"

"Wait, back up! What do you mean you've never-" 

"I mean exactly what I said, now shut up and let me finish!" Baird shot her an angry look and Sam quickly held her hand up in surrender. "He started followin' me around all the time no matter how many times I told him to fuck off. Finally cornering me in the showers one night after everyone had gone to bed. Bastard tried to cop a feel so I knocked his ass out cold." Baird smirked at the memory. "Of course the next day Anderson reported me for assaulting a fellow gear but before I could get my reprimand E-day happened and we were shipped out in different squads. I thought that would be the end of it but then Ephyra happened."

"That's where you met Cole."

"Yes, but not exactly how he remembers it." Sam watched as Baird grimaced memories taking him somewhere unpleasant. "My squad had just arrived at one of the Ephyra outposts after days with fuck all sleep so I sent them all off to grab what rest they could while I went to receive our new orders. On the way back Anderson and some of his 'friends' jumped me. I managed to get a few shots in before they over powered me. They were in the middle of kickin' the shit outta me when Cole staggered upon us. He asked if anyone knew where the bathroom was before catching sight of me. He informed me that I looked like shit and should go get checked out." Baird snorted. "One of them told him to fuck off so he shrugged and did." He fell silent as they climbed over part of a collapsed building offering a hand when Sam struggled to keep her footing. 

"And?" Sam prompted when they'd walked another two blocks in silence. Baird raised an eyebrow in answer. "Don't tell me he just left you there!"

"Well, he was pretty shit faced at the time." Sam looked at him in stunned horror until Baird sighed.

"Alright! Stop lookin' at me like that...." Baird muttered something Sam couldn't quite make out before continuing, "They were just about to resume kickin' the shit outta me when Cole comes charging back in tackling one guy holding me down. Using the confusion I managed to get a foot free and kicked a guy in the face while punching another holding me down. I rolled into a crouch just as Cole staggered back to his feet only to slip and fall back on his ass." Sam smiled when a image of a drunk Cole popped into her head. "Anyway, I managed to knock a couple of them out with 'some' help and the rest took off. Cole staggered over, placed an arm on my shoulders and then proceeded to pass out on me! Asshole." He scowled as Sam laughed. "You done?" He huffed. Sam bit her lip to hold back her amusement and nodded. "I somehow got us to the medbay before collapsing. Was off active duty for two days before the higher ups came up with their brilliant new strategy to retake Ephyra. I lost my whole squad that day." Baird trailed off and Sam nodded remembering Cole saying as much. 

"And you transferred Cole to your squad because you were worried Anderson might remember him?"

"I owed him one." Sam knew there was more to it then that but left it alone as a more pressing matter came to mind.

"So.." Baird immediately tensed at her tone and Sam couldn't hold back the evil grin. Paybacks a bitch. "All this time I thought you were born a sexist asshole when really.." He shot her a warning glare which of course she ignored, "You were just sexually frustrated!" He groaned looking skyward as if begging for something to fall out of the sky and kill him. "Seriously! Who'd have thought all the snarky bastard, always giving everyone a hard time, needed was a good screwin'! Wait, does any of the others know?" Grimacing, Baird shook his head. "Cole?" Another shake of the head. "How's that possible! Surely somethin' this big someone would have caught on by now!" 

"Firstly, would you keep it down! I don't think the guys tracking us need anymore help." Sam winched, twice in one day usually she was better then that. "Second, you know what the COGs like strictly no same sex relationships, especially men." Sam nodded, they'd all heard stories of what the COG did to gears caught in the act. "And honestly until Marcus came along no one really interested me." 

Sam froze. "Seriously?"

Baird stopped as well looking at the ground. "Yeah, I had some shit happen when I was younger sorta turned me off the whole thing." He shook his head before moving forward again. "And third, there was one time Cole became suspicious but I handled it." 

Baird sighed when she continued to look at him expectantly. "Not long after Cole was reassigned I got two new COG recruits, Cadet Sofia Hendrik and Private Garron Paduk. Paduk was ex-UIR and a real grouchy bastard, hated takin' orders especially from the COG." Sam shot him a meaningful look causing Baird to roll his eyes. "Sofia was the complete opposite, fresh outta the academy and believed fully in the chain of command. She was also beautiful, even I could see that."

"Cole got this brilliant idea that we should all grab a drink and get to know each other better, which Paduk refused. Sofia was worried about making a fool of herself in front of her superior, especially the one that'd be giving her orders." Sam snorted thinking of all the embarrassing shit Baird had done while intoxicated. "She was young so it didn't take much for Cole to convince her. But damn, no wonder she was worried, that woman could not hold her alcohol. Two drinks n' she was all over me. Cole grew suspicious when I didn't seem to notice continuing a story about... I honestly can't remember what about. Anyway, to cut the story short, he made some comment which lead to me n' Sofia in a room alone, naked. Honestly, I tried. Kept telling myself..." He trailed off staring ahead. "She was naive about a lotta things when it came to the COG but still kept her word, neva told a soul."

"She's dead, isn't she?" Sam asked quietly and Baird nodded. "I'm so-" He cut her off hold his arm out stopping her. 

Sam tensed. "Where?"

"Everywhere," Baird frowned. "We're surrounded."

"Shit." 

Baird nodded in agreement checking his clip. "When I give the signal run for the second house on the right." He didn't wait for an answer spinning around to fire a clip into the buildings around them. That was all the prompting Sam needed sprinting towards the house as Baird covered their retreat. 

She didn't hesitate barging into the door with her good shoulder gaining entry into the house. Not slow down Sam aimed for the backdoor noticing to late something move out of the corner of her eye. A hard body slammed her against the wall dazing Sam enough to drop her weapon. Almost immediately feeling hands around her neck applying pressure. Reaching for a weapon was futile so she desperately tried to claw at her attackers arms unable to do anything but wheeze, black spots starting to block her vision. 

Then Baird was there cutting her attackers throat without a second thought. Sam felt warm blood cover her as the body sagged and Baird quickly pulled it off her while she gasped for air.

"You, ok?" Sam nodded. "Good, we need to move now." 

He kicked down the backdoor leading her across the street to another house repeating the action as they rushed through and out into a backyard. Revving the lancer he cut a hole in the fence pushing her in front of him as they entered yet another house.

"How.. far behind.. are they?" She managed to rasp out.

"Trust me. You don' wanna know."

"Why aren't they firing at us?"

"Probably need one of us alive." 

"Well, that's comforting."

They weren't going to make it at this pace for to long, the others were gaining to much ground. Baird must have had the same thought because he pushed her out the door onto the street slamming it closed while she struggled to her feet.

"Baird, what're you doing?!" She tried to open the door but he locked it, looking at her through the stained glass.

"Tell Cole I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise and tell Marcus... just tell him I.." He was interrupted by the sound of feet entering the house. Baird pulled out a frag from his belt looking at something behind him. "You'd better go."

"Damon, no! Please don't do this!" Sam frantically tried to get the door open.

"Run! That's an order!" Baird looked back at her one last time and she knew it was hopeless seeing the determination on his face. 

She turned quickly taking off down the street staggering when the ground shook accompanied by a boom. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed but didn't stop. Focusing on one thing to keep her moving, need to get to Delta, must warn Delta.

Sam didn't know how long she'd been running or even how she managed to not get lost but finally found a familiar street they'd travelled down earlier today. Swaying dangerously on her feet Sam slumped against a tree shaking with exhaustion. 

She can't do it, her body couldn't take another step. Giving up, Sam started to ease herself to the ground letting her surroundings sink in. She'd been so close, she..

"Yo' hear that, baby! We're comin' ta get yo' sorry ass! Whoo!" Cole.... Cole!

Turning in the direction she'd heard him, Sam was barely able to get one foot in front of the other. 

"I need to contact command," That was Marcus' voice! "Let them kno-" Sam tripped banging her broken arm on the garage door. Biting her lip as her vision blurred with the pain. "Mar...cus.." 

Faintly she could hear footsteps rushing towards her and looked up. "Sam!" Cole yelled. Catching sight of him Sam managed a few more steps before her body gave out and she prepared for the pain, but it never came as arms wrapped around her gently lowering her to the ground. 

Sam heard Marcus saying something but couldn't make it out focusing on Cole as he held her. She tried to keep her eyes open but her eyelids were to heavy.

"-am, wh..t ..app...nd?" Someone was shaking her but unconsciousness finally had its grip dragging her under. "Sam! Where's Damon?!" Marcus' panicked voice cut through the darkness. Damon, the name drew her back to consciousness long enough to stammer one word.

"Am..bush..."

**Author's Note:**

> So what does everyone think? I know it's going over stuff we already know but wanted to write it from Baird's POV and setup backstory.


End file.
